Equestria Girls 2: Discord Asciende
by Randy the duck
Summary: Despues de los eventos de la batalla de bandas, una inesperada llegada pondrá a Canterlot High de cabeza, las Dazzlings regresarán por su venganza, algo inesperado ocurrirá, acaso ella podrá hacerlo entrar en razón, nadie lo sabe. (El resumen apesta lo se, primer fic asi que no esperen nada "digno").
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fanfic, no sean tan malos, si les gustó dejen un review, tambien me ayudaria mucho sugerencias y consejos, disfruten de la historia!**

Era un dia soleado y brillante en Canterlot High, despues de los eventos de las batallas de las bandas, las Dazzlings no fueron nunca mas vistas por los demas, y nadie pensaba que regresarian, o eso creian..., eran las 3 de la tarde ya casi sonaba la campana de salida, y Twiligth tenia que volver a Equestria, ninguna de ellas sabia que dentro las proximas semanas, el caos iba a reinar en la escuela.

-Chicas, lamento mucho decirles esto, pero tengo que regresar a Equestria a resolver algunos proble...

-No Twiligth debes quedarte!, gritó Pinkie Pie.

-Realmente lo siento pero es muy urgente...

-El domingo nos van a organizar una fiesta, en honor, por haber vencido a las Dazzlings. Intentó explicarle Rainbow Dash a Twiligth.

-Y lo mas importante, es que iremos con los mejores vestidos, diseñados por mi, claro. Dijo Rarity.

-Eso es lo menos importante, Twiligth es tu decisión, si quieres volver esta bien por nosotras, pero no seria lo mismo sin ti, Twiligth. Dijo Applejack.

-Vamos Twiligth!, abrá, chocolate, confeti, musica, globos,...y ademas estara Flash Sentry. Dijo Pinkie Pie de forma burlona hacia Twiligth. Todas empezaron a mirar sonrientemente hacia Twiligth, haciendola sonrojarse, menos Fluttershy que estaba alimentando a escondidas a su conejo Angel.

-Bueno, me quedaré, pero solo por una semana, de ahi tendré que regresar, espero no meterme en problemas cuando regrese.

-No, no los tendras, ademas sera la mejor semana que abras tenido. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Atención alumnos!, recuerden que el domingo se hará una fiesta en conmemoración a las Rainbooms por haber vencido a las Dazzlings, todos estan invitados, esos es todo..., ah si casi lo olvidaba un nuevo..., creo que este, no importa un alumno regresa a Canterlot High para continuar sus estudios claro, el alumno que regresará la proxima semana será Discord, esas eran la unicas noticias que debo darles, feliz fin de semana..., creo que debí haberlo anunciado la semana proxima, no lo crees Luna?...Celestia, sigue escendido. Dijo Luna. -Rayos! Olviden lo ultimo que dije! Dijo Celestia sorprendida.

Cuando el mensaje terminó, todos los estudiantes en el salón se sorprendieron, pero Fluttershy, ella estaba en un completo estado de shock, soltó la zanahoria que le iba a dar a Angel, y se fue corriendo hacia al baño, sin decir una sola palabra y se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Enserio, hay un Discord aqui, y ustedes no me contaron! Dijo Twilitgh molesta, hacia todo el grupo.

-Es que no podiamos decirtelo, no con Fluttershy aqui. Dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-Como te lo explico Twiligth... Dijo Applejack

-Cariño, antes de que tu llegaras aqui, Canterlot High era un completo caos, los detectores de humo soltaban leche de chocolate, la comida tenia gusanos, bombas apestosas por doquier, explosiones en el salon de quimica, fiestas destruidas, fuegos artificiales dentro de los salones, todo gracias a Discord. Dijo Rarity.

-Y no me digas, la directora Celestia escojió a alguien para reformar a Discord. Dijo Twiligth de forma sarcastica.

-Como lo sabes?. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Porque en Equestria hay un Discord igual, pero mucho peor.

-Como decia, la directora Celestia escojió a Fluttershy para reformarlo, todas estabamos desconformes con eso, pero ella confiaba en el, despues de varios meses Discord 'supuestamente' se reformó, los dias pasaron, un enclenque llamado Tyrek engañó a Discord blah, blah, blah, Tyrek se volvió musculoso blah, blah, blah, Discord nos encerró a todas en una celda blah, blah, blah y las directoras vencieron a Tyrek nadie sabe como, Tyrek fue expulsado, Discord fue traicionado por Tyrek, Discord desapareció y dejó a Fluttershy llorando.

Twilight estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchó: Tengo que buscar a Fluttershy. Dijo ella.

La campana sonó y todos salieron, las Mane 5 fueron en al baño de chicas para hablar con Fluttershy

(nota no se si ahora Sunset Shimmer es parte de las Mane 6, asi que seran las Mane 6 y Sunset Shimmer).

Twiligth la encontró en el baño llorando.

-Chicas mejor denme un momento a solas, con ella. -Bueno si tu lo dices, te esperamos afuera, no te tardes cubito de azucar. Dijo Applejack.

Twilight se acercó a Fluttershy que estaba sentanda en el rincon del baño, e intento renconfortarla.

-Fluttershy no llores, se que Discord es un completo idiota, pero tienes que seguir adelante...

-COMO SABES QUE ES UN IDIOTA SIN NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCES!. Fluttershy gritó.

\- Porque en Equestria, hay un Discord igual de caotico que aqui, Rarity ya me lo contó todo, me quedare lo necesario para apyarte por si algo pasa y para que puedas enfrentar a Discord.

-El, e..en..encontró algo me..me..mejor que la amistad, encontró al..algo mejor que YO, su unica amiga!. Gritó Fluttershy.

-Vaya parece de que en verdad queria a ese tipo. Dijo Applejack.

-Shh, dejame escuchar! Susurró Rarity.

-Tranquila, mejor limpiate la cara, las chicas y yo te acompañamos a casa, y hay que buscar un vestido especial para la fiesta del domingo.

Fluttershy quiso dar una sonrisa, pero su tristesa era tan grande que ni queria levantarse. Despues de reconfortar a Fluttershy, las mane 6 la llevaron a su casa, pasaron los dias, el sabado fueron a probarse los vestidos que Rarity hiso para ellas, el domingo fueron a la fiesa, Pinkie Pie casi se atraganta con la fuente de chocolate, todos estaban felices, menos Fluttershy, ella intentaba almenos comportarse como siempre, pero cuando alguien en la fiesta le recordaba a Discord ella lloraba hasta el cansancio, todos bailaron, Pinkie Pie con Cheese, Twiligth con Flash, Rainbow con Soarin, Big Macintosh le preguntó a ella si queria bailar, pero ella se negó rotundamente, al final Big Macintosh decidió bailar con Cheerilee. La fiesta terminó, todos regresaron a sus casa a descansar para volver el lunes a estudiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunes**

Muchas personas estaban un poco nerviosas con el retorno de Discord. Las clases comensaron, las mane 6 estaban nerviosas, Fluttershy queria llorar, hasta que Rainbow Dash le dijo:

-No tengas miedo, es solo un chico, solo dale unos cuantos golpes y ya no te molestará.

En eso la cara de Fluttershy cambió, se secó las lagrimas los ojos, y se puso seria, habia cambiado de Fluttershy a Flutterage, era hora de partirle la madre a Discord. La puerta se abrió, y efectivamente Discord estaba ahi, era de estatura alta y bien flaco, el color de su cabello desordenado era negro, sus cejas eran blancas tenia los ojos amarillos y las pupilas rojas, una pupila era mas grande que otra, algo que lo hacia ver terrorifico y temible, tenia debajo de su menton un poco de barba blanca, era de piel gris. Su ropa era la mas rara hasta ahora, vestia una camiseta de color beige tenia las mangas amarillas y usaba dos guantes de lana, uno mas pequeño que el otro y uno de ellos estaba recortado que dejaba ver sus dedos, sobre la camiseta usaba un chaleco marron, usaba un jean que una mitad era de color verde y la otra mitad era de color marron, igual con sus zapatillas, una verde y otra negra. Al llegar al salon, saludó a todos, el parecia estar nervioso, pero sus modales eran impecables,...casi.

-Buenas tardes, queridos estudiantes, casi todos saben quien soy yo, pero por lasdudas me llamo Discord, y...

"Eso ya lo sabemos, no somos tan raros e idiotas com tú"! Gritó un chico en el fondo, todos se rieron.

-Si claro, pero como dije estimado hijo de p #a,.. Al decir esto todos los chicos y chicas se callaron y algunos parecian estar asustados.

-Noto que hay una chica nueva aqui, desde que me fui parece que este lugar no cambió para nada, igual me presento soy...

-Si ya se quien eres, ya me hablaron de ti!. Dijo Twiligth furiosa.

La maestra llegó, y Discord se tuvo que sentar por fuerzas del destino, al final del salón en el ultimo pupitre que quedaba al costado de Fluttershy, Discord vió el pupitrey se puso mas nervioso de lo que estaba, se sentó en intento ignorar a Fluttershy, pero el sentimiento de culpa lo molestaba cada minuto. Las clase terminó, fueron las 4 horas mas largas de su vida y eso que recien estaba comenzando, era hora del almuerzo, todos salieron del salón, Discord fue caminado a su casillero cuando notó que Fluttershy lo seguia, el tomó aire y decidió disculparse con ella, el ahora habia cambiado un poco, pero igual seguia siendo malvado.

-Lo sie.. Fluttershy le dió un puñetazo en la barriga de Discord, lo pateo varias veces y termino con una patada en la entrepierna.

-ESO ES POR TRAICIONARME Y ABANDONARME, CHICO TONTO! Gritó Fluttershy.

-So..olo, que..que...queria decir lo..lo..lo siento. Cuando levantó la cabeza en busca de Fluttershy, ella ya no estaba, todas los estudiantes se estaban riendo de el.

-Quieres jugar rudo, jugaremos rudo!. Dijo Discord mientra iba al baño con mucho dolor en su entrepierna mientra que Fluttershy fue a hablar con sus amigas, jamas se habia sentido tan feliz y en paz que nunca

. -Como te fue Fluttershy, hablaste con el?, Preguntó Sunset.

-Mejor que eso chicas..., le di su MERECIDO!. Dijo Flutrershy emocionada

-Pffffftttttt!...Twiligth escupió su jugo de manzana.

-QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE! Gritaron Applejack y Rarity .

-Lo que toda chica debe hacer cuando alguien te rompe el corazón, golpearlo sin piedad. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy se sonrojó.

-No me rompió el...corazón, solo es que,...el, nos traicionó y me pareció injusto no darle su merecido! Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa.

-Sabes que cuando haces eso, la directora te llama a su oficina, te grita, te da un CASTIGO, y quisas te expulsa!. Gritó Pinkie Pie toda entusiasmada por saber mas. Pero Fluttershy ya estaba completamente asustada

-Mejor voy a recoger..., mi almuerzo. Fluttershy fue por su almuerzo, era ensalada y jugo de ciruela, pero ella notó algo raro en la tipa que la atendió, era una chica alta y delgada, con piel gris, ojos rojos, cabello rubio.

-Oiga usted es nueva en este servicio?

-Oh claro que lo soy niñita ingenua, ahora come tu ensalada.

Cuando se fue Fluttershy confundida, la supuesta nueva trabajadora era Discord, y con una risa maliciosa se quitó su disfraz y peluca.

-Ahora disfruta tu ensalada, Fluttershy, intente ser bueno pero ahora me vengare por combertirme en un ser con sentimientos, con debilidades!. Y se fue corriendo hacia el pasillo. Despues de que Snips y Snails vieron eso, se desmayaron.

De vuelta con Fluttershy, ella les empezó a contar sobre la nueva trabajadorá en la cafeteria.

-Enserió!? piel gris, ojos rojos, almenos llebaba pintalabios? Preguntó Rarity preocupada. -

Si llebaba pin...pintalabios, El estomago de Fluttershy rugió y con mucho dolor sintió que iba a bomitar.

-TENGO ugh! QU..QUE IRME! Dijo Fluttershy a sus amigas

-Quieres que te acompañemos!?. Dijo Twiligth y Applejack ya listas para ayudarla, pero ya era tarde la piel de Fluttershy cambióa color verde, y vomitó todo su 'almuerzo' sobre la pobre cara de Pinkie Pie, que gritó de asco.

-UHHHHH QUE ASCO, QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO! Gritó ella y junto a Fluttershy fueron corriendo hacia el baño, mientras corrian por el pasillo todos se reian ellas, humillada aun mas que como Fluttershy humilló a Discord, el activó la alarma de incendio, esta empezó a sonar y los detectores de humo soltaron leche de chocolate, causando que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se resbalaran, gente empezaba a bomitar sus almuerzos, dolor por doquier, el salon de quimica explotando otra vez, el salón de detencion destruido causando que los bromistas y brabucones esten libres y Discord aparece.

-Sean libres amigos mios, causen el mayor dolor, caos en esta escuela y...

Cuando iba a terminar su frase, todos ellos lo golpearon al ver su cara, despues de media hora, Fluttershy ya limpia y un Discord adolorido fueron llevados a dirección.

-Discord entra tu primero!. Regaño la sub directora Luna.

-Discord ni bien llegas a esta escuela y el desastre viene contigo, te peleas con tus compañeros, en menos de 15 minutos causaste todo esto! Gritó Celestia y señaló todos los charcos de chocolate, las personas en enfermeria, y el comienzo de la remodelación del salon de quimica y de detención.

-Ahora, me dicen que te peleaste con tu compañera Fluttershy, es verdad?

-Si directora, pero ella comenzó todo, yo tenia planeado disculparme con ella por algo que pasó hace unos cuantos años, pero ella me pateó en la entrepierna, me dio puñetasos, con un bate me golpeó el brazo derecho, y casi intentó matarme con un lanzallamas. Explicó Discord, improvisando y 'mejorando' los echos de lo ocurrido.

-Dejame entender, Fluttershy la chica mas tranquila de tu clase y ademas la mas amable te golpeó y hasta intento matarte!?

-Claro que si directora, le mostraré. Discord lebantó su camiseta y mostró unos moretones y rasguños

-Y las quemaduras? Preguntó Luna.

-Las tengo en partes que ustedes no quieren ver. El respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puede retirarte, pero te quedaras despues de clases y con Fluttershy ayudaran a limpiar la escuela, ademas que ella volverá a reformarte y si te niegas te expulso! Regañó Celestia.

-Entendido 'su majestad', haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Discord cruzó los dedos sin que las dos lo vieran y se retiró, al salir el le dió una mirada maliciosa a Fluttershy.

-Vez lo que causas!

Fluttershy ahora asustada se puso muy nerviosa, ya no estaba molesta, tenia un sentimiento de culpa y ademas una parte de ella queria retomar su amistad con Discord.

-Lo..lo sie..ento, no sa...sabia lo que hacia.

-Pedir lo siento no servirá de nada, ahora si quieres mi amistad tendras que hace meritos! A Fluttershy le salió una pequeña sonrisa que duró poco para que Discord no lo note.

-Fluttershy pasa porfavor. Dijo amablemente Luna .

-Claro y con ella todos son buenos, no!? Gritó Discord molesto y regresó a clases.

-Fluttershy quiero que me expliques que le hiciste a Discord durante el almuerzo? Fluttershy seguia un poco asustada e intentó explicarle, despues de una larga conversación Fluttershy regresó a clases un poco fastidiada con Discord ya que el le mintió a la directora.

-Tu nunca cambias no?, siempre seguiras siendo el mismo, pues desde mañana cambiaras, ademas que no quieres verme otra vez molesta.

-Obligame!, ahora ya no me afecta ni tu mirada, ni tus enseñanzas tontas sobre la amistad, lealtad y todas esas debilidades del ser humano! Le dijo Discord a Fluttershy, que se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo.

-Y entonces porque quieres ser mi amigo? Discord la ignoró, dejando a Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay Discord como te extrañé. Murmuró Fluttershy.

-Que dijiste? Preguntó Discord

-Nada. Al final de clases, Discord tuvo que pasar tiempo de 'calidad' con Fluttershy limpiando los pasillo y los salones, Fluttershy intentó hacer un trato con el.

-Discord, se que no nos llevamos bien por lo ocurrido, ese día, tu sabes.

-Si el día que las traicioné, y te dejé llorando, no fue algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, pero no me importa.

Fluttershy quedó con el corazón roto, el chico al que habia conocido cambió por completo, ahora ya no tenia ninguna señal de sentimientos, algo que ella tenia que cambiar.

-Discord, prometeme algo, que NUNCA, me volveras a mentir en la vida, ENTENDIDO!. Fluttershy tuvo que gritarle y mostrarle el puño, algo que nunca hizo en la vida, y que no esperaba volver hacer, pero con Discord ahora era un caso especial.

-Claro, como tu digas. Dijo Discord de forma sarcastica.

-Dije, ENTENDIDO!

-Entendido, no me golpeés!. Gritó Discord de forma burlona, pero Fluttershy se lo creyó.

-Gracias, Discord, esos es muy bueno de tu parte. Fluttershy sin querer abrasó a Discord haciendo que se sonrojara, pero ella no sabia que la habia engañado..., otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Martes:

Muchos veían con desprecio a Discord, ya que se enteraron que el fue el responsable de incidente anterior. Ahora a el no le importaba eso, era hora de causar problemas a otras personas, pero tenia que culpar a alguien, en la asamblea, iban a premiar a Vinyl Scratch, por ganar el concurso internacional a mejor dj, además que iba a brindar 3 minutos de música para todos. Antes de que comenzara la asamblea, cambió la canción que Vinyl iba a reproducir por una canción extremadamente grosera, y además de ser satánica. Dio una sonrisa y escribió "propiedad de Vynil", volvió al salón sin que nadie lo notara.

-En donde estaba ese tipo?, no confió nada en el. Le preguntó Applejack a Pinkie Pie.

-Quizas fue por sus cosas. Dijo Pinkie sonriente.

-No seas inocente, seguro que trama algo. Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Estas segura?, además la directora Celestia asignó a Fluttershy para volver a reformarlo. Dijo Rarity.

-Pero si Fluttershy aún no llega. Dijo Sunset

-Chicas hay que mantenerse firmes, seguro que Fluttershy cuando llegue hablará con el. Dijo Twiligth

-Ademas ahora mismo le voy a dejar algo en claro!. Twiligth se acercó a su sitio y lo regañó. -Mira, tu no me caes bien, yo no te caigo bien, PERO si le haces algo a Fluttershy, te juro que amigas y yo te daremos tu merecido.

Discord la ignoró, y dió una risa maliciosa. Ya era hora de la asamblea, Fluttershy ya había llegado.

-Ahora Vinyl dará, un pequeño agradecimiento con una canción!. Anunció Celestia.

Discord estaba emocionado con ver la cara de la gente por lo que iba pasar, además que conectó el soundboard con todos las parlantes de la escuela de esa forma hasta los que no estén en la asamblea escucharían la retorcida canción. Vinyl se puso sus audifonos, encendió el soundboard y un fuerte ca #$o se escuchó , la canción había comensado, el sonido retumbante junto los gritos e insultos de la canción hacían que la gente se tape los oídos algo que no servía para nada, pasaron 2 minutos hasta que pudieron apagar el soundboard por completo, con la entrada para poner los discos cellada por completo con superglue, igual con lo conectores e incluso con los parlantes, cortesía de Discord. La subdirectora Luna la llevó a dirección, Vinyl fue suspendida por una semana. Discord no paraba de reírse a escondidas, las mane 6 desconfiaban de el, lo delataron con Celestia, pero la orden de suspensión ya no podía deshacerse, cuando Vinyl estaba a punto de irse Discord uso su mejor truco que sabia.

-Vinyl espera!, tengo que decirte algo muy urgente.

Vinyl volteó confundida y por mucho tiempo porfin habló. -Que es lo que ocurre Discord?

-Vinyl, no se si logré ver esto bien, pero cuando estaba llegando a la escuela encontré a Flash Sentry y Cheese Sandwich echando superglue a tu soundboard y conectandolo con todos los parlantes!

Vinyl se puso furiosa, y casi rompe sus audifonos.

-Te recomiendo que cuando vuelvas les des su merecido, pero no le digas a nadie lo que te dije. Vinyl solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue muy enojada. Discord dio una risa malvada y estaba listo para encontrar otra victima, fue donde Cheese y Flash, preparado para engañarlos pero fue interrumpido por Fluttershy que lo llevó, a un callejon para poder hablar con el.

-Que haces, porque me llevas aquí!. -Se lo que hiciste con el soundboard de Vinyl y que culpaste a Flash y a Cheese. Dijo Fluttershy de forma seria. Discord empezó a sudar y estaba nervioso de que ella lo golpee.

-Yo, no, eh,...es que, diablos, ya que!, si lo hice, me pareció gracioso ver como se pelean entre ellos, y que son mis problemas, no los tuyos!, ademas como lo sabes, si tu ni aun llegabas!?

Flashback: Fluttershy POV: Fluttershy sale a dar una vuelta, ella casi siempre llega tarde a clases porque siempre en la mañanas sale a pensar y a buscar animales pequeños para salvarlos. En la mente de Fluttershy: Espero que hoy sea un mejor día, ahora que Discord me tiene miedo, algo que nunca pensé que ocurriria, será mas fácil reformarlo, aunque aun pienso que no es la mejor forma de tratarlo, desde que se fue cambió demasiado, ahora esta volviendo a ser el mismo Discord de antes, tengo que reformarlo inmediatamente, siempre que intento ser buena, el se burla de mi, que acaso olvidó que fui la única en apoyarlo en los peores momentos, realmente no se que es lo que pasa en la mente de Discord, al menos tu Ángel me comprendes. Fluttershy empieza a hablar con Angel, pero ella ve a Discord saliendo de su casa y llegando temprano a la escuela, ella lo sigue y descubre a Discord sellando el soundboard, saca sus binoculares para observar aves, y empieza a estudiar los movimientos de Discord.

-Pero que hace con el soundboard especial de Vinyl?, parece que llegué tarde, pero esta vez no te me escapas Discord.

En el almuerzo, Fluttershy sigue de lejos a Discord y se esconde en unos arbustos.

-Tipico de Discord, mejor llamo a Vinyl antes de que planeé una locura.

Despues de explicarle a Vinyl lo ocurrido, le prometió que se encargaría de Discord, le dijo también que no era necesario hablar con la Directora, y que mejor se aleje de Discord. Fin del Flashback. Despues de contarle como lo descubrió, Discord se sorprendió.

-Entonces me seguiste a escondidas para saber que es lo que hago, ahora si que te sobrepasaste Fluttershy, me decepcionas. Dijo Discord de forma burlona.

-No era mi intención, pero es la única forma de saber si me dices la verdad, la primera lección es la confianza, para que alguien te tenga... -Como sea!, no me importa que tengas que hacer. Interrumpió Discord.

-Muy bien, si tu lo dices, entonces te seguiré a todos lados, juntaré nuestros pupitres y tendremos que almorzar juntos. Dijo Fluttershy amablemente.

-QUE, ni hablar, nunca en la vida!

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya hablé con la directora y aceptó mi propuesta, y me dio este paralizador si intentabas alejarte de mí. Dijo alegremente Fluttershy, haciendo que Discord se aterrara. Pasaron las horas, los estudiantes estaban extrañados al ver como Fluttershy obligaba a Discord a no alejarse de ella, muchos se reían de como Fluttershy electrocutaba a Discord cuando intentaba escapar, era hora de salida, Discord estaba feliz de poder alejarse de Fluttershy.

-Muy bien Discord, solo intentaste escaparte como 5 veces, pensé que iban a ser muchas mas, ahora vamos a tu casa. Dijo Flittershy alegremente.

-Es en cerio, no me puedes dejar al menos un momento solo!. Gritó Discord de furia.

-Oh claro que puedo, pero solo cuando te tenga confianza de que no vas a hacer nada malo, además siempre te dejo ir al baño y yo solo te acompañaré a casa, de ahí tu tienes tu libertad.

Discord solo se quedó callado y fue a su casa mientras que Fluttershy lo acompañaba , al llegar Fluttershy se despidió.

-Adios Discord, que la pases bien, nos vemos mañana. Dijó Fluttershy de felicidad. Discord solo le cerró la puerta de su casa en frente de su rostro, causando que Fluttershy se sienta triste. Discord al ver por la ventana como Fluttershy se iba deprimida sintió culpa y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió su puerta.

-Hasta luego Fluttershy, gracias por tu 'ayuda', nos vemos mañana.

Esto hizo que Fluttershy sonriera, Discord cerró la puerta delicadamente, su madre adoptiva le preguntó emocionada. -Quien era esa chica, era tu novia!. Discord se sonrojo y molesto le dijó.

-No, Sunligth solo era una amiga. Discord se fue corriendo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave y gritó.

-Porque soy bueno con ella, deberia ser malo, cruel y despiadado!, hora del plan B.

Discord se tranquilizó, se dirigió a su armario y sacó una pequeña caja que estaba bien escondida, abrió la caja y sacó un amuleto verde con la forma de un colmillo y gritó.

-Yo Discord invoco al poder del Draconequus de la otra dimensión y prometo causar el mejor caos de la historia y vencer a cualquiera que posea ese poder en el otro mundo!.

Las nubes empezaron a formar un gran tornado, de el un poder gris empezó a caer hacia la casa de Discord, el lo absorbió, despues de que el tornado desapareciera y el cielo vuelva a ser claro, Discord empezó a flotar, podía ahora cambiar las cosas a su modo, también podía destruirlas, empezó a romper cosas de su cuarto, al ver que podía volver a la normalidad cualquier cosa rota, malograda y/o deforme, sonrió maliciosamente se dirigió devuelta a su armario de el sacó tres diamantes rojos hechas pedazos y con un chasqueo de dedos, los diamantes se arreglaron.

Flashback: Discord POV:

-Asi que todo este ruido y luces brillantes venían de aquí, Discord se pregunto así mismo.

-Creo que me perdí de muchas cosas al irme.

Todos ya se habían ido, era de media noche, e iban a limpiar recién en la mañana, Discord estaba por irse, pero al ver tres objetos brillantes hechas pedazos, se acercó, los cogió y dijo así mismo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto me ayudar en el futuro. Fin del flashback. Discord al sentir por fin el poder de los tres diamantes, los guardó en su bolsillo.

-Ahora con el doble de poder que tengo, que comience el verdadero caos!.


	4. Chapter 4

Discord estaba feliz, porfin podria hacer lo que querria sin que nadie lo estorbe, eran las 12 de las noche, no queria dormir, queria hacer lo que siempre soñaba.

-Que llueva chocolate!- Un gran rayo amarillo seguido de tres rayos rojos impactaron las nubes, el cieol volvió a ponerse gris, ahora una nube gigante, cubria mas de la mitad de la tierra.

-Estas tres gemas si que tienen poder!-

Mientras tanto en un hotel viejo y sucio:

-Que demonios es esa cosa en el cielo!?- Preguntó Aria Blaze, sorprendida despues de ver el rayo.

-Eso, Aria, es nuestra energia, parece que alguien encontró nuestra gemas y de alguna manera las reconstruyó-. Dijo Adagio.

-Pero como puede ser eso posible!?.- Dijo Sonata muy sorprendida.

-La unica forma de reconstruir cosas es con el poder del Draconequus, un poder devastador, la energia del portador debe ser igual de negativa como el amuleto para poder arrevatarle el poder al portador de la otra dimensión-.

-Pero como una persona comun y corriente puede quitarle el espiritu del draconequus de mismisimo dios del caos?.- Preguntó Aria.

-La energia interna tiene que ser mas oscura y caotica que el dios del caos, en pocas palabras tiene que ser mas malo que el Discord de la otra dimensión-.

-Y que es lo que propones Adagio?- Preguntó Sonata.

-Ahora que las gemas estan arregladas, podremos quitarselas al que las tenga, ademas que le quitaremos el amuleto y el poder infinito será nuestro!- Dijó Adagio decidida.

-Por que un amuleto?- Preguntó Aria

-El amuleto es el 'transporte' del poder del caos, en Equestria el portador definitivo es el mismo Draconequus, aqui es mediante un amuleto, se lo quitamos, gritamos el conjuro de invocación y todo ese poder, será por fin nuestro!-

-Y entonces, que propones Adagio?- Dijo Aria de forma seria.

-Aunque la directora, sub-directora y los tontas personas que nos vieron no saben lo que le hicimos, el grupito de Twiligth podrian convencer a Celestia de expulsarnos y no podriamos tener de vuelta nuestro poder, lo que propongo es que fingiremos estar completamente reformadas, tendriamos que intentar ser buenas y respetuosas, solo manipulamos al idiota que tenga el amuleto, nuestro poder y listo, poder infinito, vidas destruidas y nosotras felices-. Declaró Adagio

-Tengo una idea mas simple-. Dijo Sonata sonriente.

-Y cual es?-. Dijo Aria sorprendida.

-Solo le pedimos que nos devuelva nuestras gemas y todos felices!-. Dijo la geninua Sonata.

-Sonata,...mejor toma diez dolares y comprate un taco!-. Dijo Adagio molesta.

-Yay, Tacos!-. Sonata salió del hotel y fue directo a la tienda de tacos mas cercana.

-Ahora sin el estorbo de Sonata, como vamos a manipular al portador del amuleto?-. Preguntó Aria.

-Duh!, no recuerdas el plan B si el canto no funcionaba, usabamos nuestras 'palabras' para hacer que la gente haga lo que queramos-.

-Y como funciona esas 'palabras'?-.

-Simple, les mentimos y decimos palabras innecesarias para que la gente se confunda y no les quede que decir si-.

-Y el plan C, si no funciona el plan B?-. Preguntó Aria.

-Me sorprende que creas que no funcionará el plan B, el plan C es buscar algun secreto del portador y obligarlo a hacer lo que queramos con la condicion de no revelar su secreto-.

-Y tu crees que el portador puede dejarse manipular, si el tiene la energia mas negativa de toda esta dimensión!?-. Declaró Aria.

-Solo confia en mi, yo me encargaré de poder volver a entrar a Canterlot High-. Dijo Adagio con una sonrisa malvada.

Miercoles:

Discord estaba listo para ir a causar caos, abrió su puerta para ir a la escuela, cuando vió a Fluttershy sonriente enfrente de el.

-Hola Discord te estaba esperando-. Dijo Fluttershy amablemente.

-Entonces, la unica forma de poder librarme de ti es ganado confianza de todos-. Declaró Discord.

-Exacto, aunque solo te voy a dejar de seguir, despues yo mejoraré tu actitud y tendras que pasar tiempo conmigo-. Dijo Fluttershy.

Al caminar en direccion a Canterlot High, ellos no sabian que estaban siendo espiados por Photo Finish, que les estaba tomando fotos en diferentes angulos.

-Esto va directo a la seccion de parejas secretas!-. Dijo Photo sonriente.

Al llegar a Canterlot High, Discord estaba listo para engañar una ves mas a Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, tengo que ir al baño-. -Bien, te espero en la puerta, pero date prisa la clase comienza en 5 minutos-. Discord entró al baño, con un chasqueo de dedos despareció, ahora el estaba en la cafeteria, Derpy era la encargada de poner bandejas y vasos para los estudiantes.

-Esto podria funcionar-. Discord dio una sonrisa malvada y empezó a desordenar los vasos, le puso mantequilla a las bandejas, y ademas cambió el almuerzo por comida rancia, chasqueó los dedos y volvió al baño.

-Discord, estas ahi?-. Preguntó Fluttershy angustiada, -Discord vamos a llegar tarde a clases, no me hagas entrar-.

-Tranquila, aqui estoy, jamas vuelvo a combinar mantequilla con nutella!-. Dijo Discord, Fluttershy soltó una pequeña risa.

-Mejor vamos a clases-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

-Puedo sentirlo!, nuestra gemas y esa energia del amuleto, Aria, Sonata, tenemos que apurarnos, no podemos dejar que otro idiota use nuestro poder a su gusto- Declaro Adagio.

-Y ahora adonde vamos a Adagio?- Preguntó Sonata.

-Ya se como volver, pero estoy pensando un poco, siempre salgo a pensar, yo no se porque ustedes me acompañaron!?. Dijo Adagio.

-Y que esperamos, vamos a recuperar nuestras gemas!-. Declaró Aria.

-Tranquila, mañana volveremos, pero antes para poder entrar tenemos que fingir que aprendimos nuestra lección, y no tendremos que ser malas por un tiempo, entendido?-. Preguntó Adagio.

-Entendido-. Dijo Aria, mientras que Sonata estaba distraida con una mariposa.

-Entendiste Sonata!?-.

-Ah, si, si, claro, ser buenas, hasta recuperar las gemas, entendido-. Dijo Sonata sonriente.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot High:

-Tomen sus revistas de las ultimas noticias de Canterlot High, tomemlas, es gratis!- Gritaba un chico cargando mas de 30 revistas, muchos estudiantes se llevaron una revista, estaban sorprendidos por la portada. "La nueva pareja de Canterlot High ?, leer pagina 3", una foto mostraba a Discord caminando junto con Fluttershy.

-Pero que significa esto!?- Gritó Raiinbow Dash mientras leia en la pagina 3 y veia mas fotos de Discord y Fluttershy.

Era hora del almuerzo, todos veian a Discord con miradas burlonas, algunos le daban el pulgar arriba, otros le gritaban cosas como: "Pilluelo!, Buena esa!, Ganador!". Mientras que a Fluttershy las chicas la miraban serias, otras le gritaban cosas como: "Que le viste a ese tipo!?, Te duele el estomago?". Fluttershy se sentia confundida, Discord estaba fastidiado, ese dia Discord llevó su propio almuerzo y para que no vomite Fluttershy le dio un poco de el.

-Discord gracias pero soy vegetariana-. Dijo Fluttershy un poco timida.

-Tranquila solo es pan integral con tomates y lechuga-.

-Gracias Discord, es muy lindo de tu parte. Respondio Fluttershy un poco sonrojada. -Por que lo haces?-.

-Para poder ganar tu confianza de que no voy a volver a ser malo- Declaró Discord.

-Fluttershy, puedes venir un momento?- Preguntó Twiligth.

-Claro Twiligth, ya voy-. Respondió Fluttershy. -Discord espera aqui, y no hagas nada malo-.

-No mataré ni una mosca-. Respondió Discord. Fluttershy se acercó a la mesa de Twiligth, donde sus amigas la veian muy sorprendidas. -Fluttershy se que la directora te dio la tarea de reformar a Discord, pero esto es realmente necesario!?-. Declaró Rainbow Dash, monstrandole la portada de la revista.

-No me importa que diga esa revista, yo haré lo que sea necesario para reformarlo-. Dijo Fluttershy. -

Hasta serias su novia para reformarlo!?- Dijo Sunset. -

Exac..., que!, claro que no, que es lo que dice esa revista!?- Fluttershy leyó toda la sección, y se quedo boca abierta.

-Porque hayamos estado pasando tiempo juntos, no significa que seamos pareja, o si?, abra sido detallista conmigo, invitandome su almuerzo, despidiendose de mi amablemente, ayudandome en el trabajo de ciencias, pero eso no signica que...-

-Fluttershy, tranquilizate, no te vamos a juzgar porque sean pareja, pero...-

-Que no somos pareja!-. Dijo Fluttershy molesta. Todas se sorprendieron mas, casi nunca la veian molesta.

-Mejor olvidemos todos, si Fluttershy dice que no son novios, es suficiente para mi, ademas nuestros amuerzos se enfrian-. Dijo Applejack apoyando a Fluttershy. Fluttershy volvió donde estaba Discord.

-De que hablaban?-. Preguntó Discord curioso.

-Solo, de..., eh, cosas de chicas!-. Respondiendo Fluttershy nerviosa.

-Mejor vamonos, tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar-.

-Estas seguro, no hiciste algo malo, cierto?-.

-No no lo hice, pero siento algo en mi estomago que me dice que tenemos que irnos-.

Fluttershy quedó pensativa, que tal si esa sensación en el estomago es algo que se siente cuando se esta enamorando?, Discord solo queria irse del futuro olor a vomito que iba a volver a causar, ademas que mientras Fluttershy hablaba con sus amiga, Discord rapidamente cambió la pelotas de football por patitos de hule, las de basket por ladrillos, y puso dulces dieteticos de soya a las maquinas dispensadoras. Despues de salir, se logró escuchar un gran "Uhhhh", del comedor. Discord por dentro se estaba riendo.

-Discord, veo que has mejorado, ayer siempre intentabas es aparte de mi, pero hoy parece que te agrada mi compañia, una pregunta, por que ayer, siempre in..intentabas escaparte de mi, que acaso amistad no fue suficiente !?, que acaso traicionar a mis amigas y a mi era mejor mejor que mi amistad!?-. Perguntó Fluttershy que de alguna forma volvió a molestarse.

-Estas bien, no se lo que te pasa?-. Preguntó Discord nervioso por la incomoda pregunta.

Fluttershy al ver que estaba ahuyentando mas a Discord, ella empezó a llorar. Discord sentia que en parte ella tenia razón, lo tenia todo, una amiga que siempre estaba atenta si le ocurria algo, que cuidaba de el, con una a el le bastaba, queria disculparse, pero no sabia como.

-Eh, Fluttershy, el otro dia, queria dis...disculpar...disculparme, fui un idiota por lo que te hice, no fue mi intención, no sabia lo que hacia, eres la mejor amiga que e tenido, y tu amistad es lo mejor que tengo hasta ahora. Dijo Discord rapidamente, nervioso, de pronto Fluttershy sonrió, se empesó a reir, y le dió un fuerte abrazo, ella estaba sonrojada y el tambien.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, Discord eso es lo mas lindo que alguien me a dicho!.

-Flutter..shy, mis hue...sos. Discord se estaba quedando sin aire, Fluttershy lo soltó, ella sentia que queria darle mas que abrazos, una parte de ella queria darle besos. Las clases terminaron, muchos alumnos volvieron a enfermeria, ahora nadie sospechaba de Discord, Derpy fue suspendida por 2 semanas. Era hora de salida, Fluttershy acompañó a Discord a su casa, se despidieron pero ahora con un abrazo, Discord se habia ganado la confianza de Fluttershy, pero ella no queria decirselo, si lo hacia ella lo 'perderia'. Fluttershy fue a su casa, Discord chasqueó los dedos y se telestranportó al centro comercial.

-Tenemos que ir al centro comercial rapido!-Dijo Adagio.

-No me digas, el portador de las tres gemas esta ahi- Dijo Aria de forma sarcastica.

-Si, ademas de eso tenemos que comprar mas ropa, esta ya esta muy sucia-.

-Yay, iremos al centro comercial!-. Dijo Sonata brincando.

En el centro comercial:

-Siento su energia, esta cerca!-. Dijo Adagio.

Al llegar vieron a Discord, estaba en el cine, pero cambiando las peliculas para niños por peliculas de terror y gore, cambió los musicales por peliculas violentas y las peliculas de acción por peliculas animadas, a escondidas las Dazzlings lo espiaban, veian como se teletransportaba, lograron observar que tenia guardado las 3 gemas en su bolsillo y el amuleto colgado en su cuello, pero bien escodido para que nadie pueda quitarselo.

-Entonces, ese tipo tiene nuestro poder, pero que feo!-. Declaró Aria.

-Si lo se, parece un mounstro pero hay que mantenerse firmes-. Dijo Adagio.

-Que...lindo-. Suspiró Sonata.

-Sonata es en serio!, Sonata, Sonata!?-. Gritó Aria.

-Dejala, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, ya tengo listo el plan D!.-Dijo Adagio con una sonrisa malvada.


	5. Chapter 5

Jueves:

Todos ya estaban en Canterlot High, ahora Fluttershy miraba a Discord de otra forma, a cada rato ella le sonreia y siempre ella se sonrojaba, Discord estaba confundido y la mane 5 tambien. Amtes de que comienzen las clases Celestia anunció una noticia de ultimo momento.

-Alumnos, Adiago Dazzle, Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk regresaran hoy día a continuar con sus estudios y estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes sobre como las abuchearon cuando cantaron mal el dia de la batalla de las bandas, espero que ahora las vuelvan a tratar con el respeto que se merecen, esos son los unicos avisos de este día- Dijo Celestia seria.

-Psst, Fluttershy quienes son esas chicas?- Preguntó Discord confundido.

-Son unas chicas que manipulabn gente con su canto usando cada una 3 gemas para alimentarse de nuestra energia- Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa.

Discord estaba con la boca abierta.

Mente de Discord: Entonces toda esa energia eran de otras personas, mejor cuido estas gemas quizas hayan vuelto para quitarmelas, pero que raro como es que podrian saber que tengo sus gemas?, mejor me alejo de ellas.

Las Dazzlings, entraron al salón todos se estaban riendo a escondidas, las mane 6 las miraban con cara de desprecio y furia, mientras que Discord las miraba confundido, Sonata le guiñó el ojo causando que se sonroje, Flutrershy la miró preocupada.

Mente de Fluttershy: Acaso Sonata le esta echando el ojo a Discord, eso no puede ser, como es que ella le guiñe el ojo si ni siquiera lo conoce,...o si!?, lo conoce!, eso no puede ser como podria conocerla, NADIE ME QUITA A MI DISCORD!,...pero que es lo que le pasa a mi cabeza?

-Hola mis estimados compañeros como todos saben yo soy Adagio, ella som mis amigas Aria y Sonata, y aunque nos abuchearon en la batalla de las bandas, las perdonamos y esperamos llevarnos bien con todos, incluyendo con el chico nuevo de haya!- Dijo Adagio amablemente apundando hacia Discord.

-Pero que es lo que les ocurre a ellas!?- Susurró Rainbow Dash

-Quizas cambiaron, como tú Sunset- Dijo Twiligth.

-Tu crees, quizas no sea un plan suyo, para quitarle las gemas y el amuleto de Discord y de esa forma controlar al mundo!?- Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando y sonriendo, todas la miraron sorprendida, Fluttershy estaba angustiada y miró a Discord, -Tu nunca me volverias a mentir, cierto?- Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa, -Ehh...Cierto-Dijo Discord nervioso, todas miraban a Pinkie Pie en shock -Nah, solo bromeo, como si Discord tuviera un amuleto de un tal Draconequus para poder ser el nuevo dios del Caos, cierto!?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie mientras se reia.

-Algunas veces ni te entiendo, querida- Dijo Rarity.

-Es lo mas gracioso y ridiculo que has dicho Pinkie- Dijo Applejack riendose.

Mente de Twiligth: Pinkie nunca se equivoca...casi, pero que tal si es verdad?, aqui casi todo es similar a Equestria, si aqui tambien hay un Discord, tambien debe tener de alguna forma el poder del Draconequus, debo pensar en algo rapido!.

Durante la clase las Dazzlings estaban a escondidas planeando su siguiente movimiento paea recuperar sus gemas y obtener el amuleto del Draconequus, almenos Aria y Adagio, Sonata estaba distraida observando a Discord y suspirando, empezó a dibujar corazones con D+S= (dibujo de un corazón), pero al ver que Fluttershy lo miraba y le sonreia a cada rato, se molestó la empezó a mirar furiosa.

Mente de Sonata: No es posible, ella no puede quitarmelo, siempre me gustó el amor a primera vista, necesito estar mas cerca de el, no me rendiré.

Era la primera vez que Sonata se tomaba algo muy enserio, las clase terminó, Burro Gruñon Rebuznón anunció a todos sobre los examenes de medio año.

-Alumnos, todos deberan estudiar para los proximos examenes que seran dentro de 2 semanas, no quiero reprobar estudiantes, eso me pone de mal humor!- Dijo Burro Gruñon.

Mente de Discord: Examenes!?, me olvidé por completo los examenes, si repruebo me mataran, un segundo con estos poderes podria hacer trampa y aprenderme todas las respuestas, si eso haré, estudiar son para los debiles, yo mejor hago trampa!.

En la cafeteria:

-Muy bien, chicas es hora de poner en marcha mi plan-. Dijo Adagio decidida.

-Diras, nuestro plan!-. Dijo Aria enojada.

-Si como sea, solo necesitamos,...Sonata estas ahí, hola!?, Tierra a Sonata, Tierra a Sonata, SONATA!.

Sonata estaba distraida mirando a Discord.

-Te gusta, verdad?- Preguntó Adagio.

-Ehh..., no me gusta,...es que..., a quien quiero engañar, si me gusta, no le digan a nadie, porfis!. Dijo Sonata sonrojada y nerviosa.

-No hay ningun problema, sabes que olvida todo los planes que teniamos, intenta hablar con el- Dijo Adagio.

-Yay, eres la mejor, Adagio- Dijo Sonata saltando.

Sonata fue donde Discord, Fluttershy habia ido a la biblioteca para devolver unos libros, Discord estaba completamente solo.

-Pero que haces!?- Preguntó Aria confundida.

-Poniendo en marcha el plan D, usaremos a Sonata para poder acercarnos a ese tipo, y cuando menos lo espere le quitaremos las gemas y el amuleto, y tendremos poder infinito

Mientras tanto con Discord y Sonata:

Discord estaba comiendo su almuerzo, estaba apunto de teletransportarse hacia la oficina de examenes para copiarse de todas las repuestas cuando Sonata se sentó junto a el.

-Hola!, no te molesta que me siente junto a ti-. Dijo Sonata sonriente.

-En realidad...- Discord fue interrupido por Sonata que ya se habia sentado junto a el.

-En realidad que?- Preguntó Sonata.

-En realidad ahi se sienta mi amiga Fluttershy que muy pronto va a volver, y...- Discord volvió a ser interrumpido ahora con Sonata que estaba triste y apunto de llorar.

-Si soy una molestia para ti, no importa, me voy ya no te estorbaré mas, volveré a estar sola, sin amigos, sin nadie que me apoye, sin nadie que me...-

-Bien, puedes quedarte, no tienes que llorar- Dijo Discord nervioso, Sonata inmediatamente volvió a sonreir.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres la persona mas dulce que e conocido hasta ahora!- Dijo Sonata mientras abrazaba a Discord, Fluttershy entró a la cafeteria, al ver esto se le cayeron los libros que tenia en su mano y se fue corriendo llorando, ni Discord y Sonata la notaron, pero las Mane 5 si y fueron a buscarla.

-Y como te llamas?- Preguntó Sonata.

-Me llamo Discord, tu debes ser Sonata-

-Que lindo nombre, es muy unico y si yo soy Sonata, como lo sabias, quizas estemos conectados de alguna forma que hace que tu sepas mi nombre, no crees!?- Dijo Sonata un poco entusiasmada.

-Ehh...,no, fue tu amiga Adagio que dijo tu nombre en clase de matematicas, no recuerdas?- Dijo Discord un poco nervioso.

-Ahh, si claro, solo...ehh, bromeaba-Dijo Sonata sonrojada, -Sabias que nosotras no somos nuevas, ya estabamos aqui, y te digo que un grupo de chicas nos trató muy mal, eran muy malas, su nombre artistico eran las 'Rainbooms', estaban conformadas por...-

-No necesitas decirmelo, Fluttershy me lo contó todo, ademas yo tampoco soy nuevo, estuve un tiempo antes, pero por un problema me tuve que ir, y ahora e vuelto-.

-Y cual fue ese problemita?-. Preguntó Sonata sonriente.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, es algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso, pero no quiero recordarlo-. Dijo Discord de forma seria.

-No te lo vuelvo a mencionar, aunque me ehh..., preguntaba si podria estudiar contigo, ya que los examenes son en 2 semanas y yo me fui hace unos cuantos meses y no se nada sobre lo que hicieron toda estos dias y yo me tomo muy enserio las matematicas...-

-No lo se, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ademas porque no le preguntas a Twiligth si te puede ayudar-. Dijo Discord.

-Es que, no puedo ni verla, ella fue mala conmigo y no estoy segura si quiera volver a hablarme, porfis no quiero reprobar matematicas, por favor!- Dijo Sonata arrodillandoze ante Discord.

-Ehhh, esta bien pero no hagas eso, todos no estan mirando- Dijo Discord nervioso.

-Gracias, gracias, otra vez, no sabria lo que haria sin ti dulzura, desde ahora te llamaré dulzura, te queda bien, no te molesta, no?-Preguntó Sonata sonrojada.

-Ehhh,...no, creo- Respondió Discord ahora sonrojado.

-Entonces, es una cita- Dijo Sonata.

-Ehhh, si..tu lo dices-. Dijo Disocord confundido

Photo Finish confundida, empezó a tomarle fotos a los dos, ademas que fue al pasillo en donde estaba sentada llorando y a escondidas le tomó unas cuantas fotos, -Tengo una idea para la portada: 'Trampozo!'- Se dijo a si misma.

Las clases terminaron, en la salida Fluttershy ya no estaba esperando a Discord, ella solo se fue llorando, pero tambien estaba furiosa, no iba a dejar que alguien le quite a 'su' Discord.

-Habras ganado hoy día Sonata, p..pero mañana no me separaré de Discord para nada-. Murmuró Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto en casa de Discord:

La madre adoptiva de Discord estaba sorprendida.

-Asi que, Discord resultó ser todo un casanova, que extraño.

En el cuarto de Discord:

-Muy bien, este es mi cuarto, ignora cualquier cosa extraña que veas, hay que empezar con Algebra 1-. Dijo Discord.

-Ok, muy agradable mi futura suegra, es decir tu mamá!- Respondió Sonata sonrojada.

-Claaaaaaaro, comenzemos-.

Pasaron las horas, Discord trataba de explicarle lo poco que sabia sobre Algebra.

-Algebra, sección 7, ecuaciones algebraicas,...oye no crees que es demasiado?-. Dijo Discord aburrido.

-Si lo se, mejor jugemos algo, tienes videojuegos?-. Preguntó Sonata.

-Si, justo me compraron el Xbox One y un juego de zombies llamado Dead Rising 3 (Recordatorio: Microsoft, ni Dead Rising series, ni Capcom me pertenecen), el juego es muy bueno, quieres probarlo?-.

-Si, es el Xbox One, tengo que probarlo, ademas escuché sobre ese juego, dicen que es muy violento-. Dijo Sonata entusiasmada.

-Si eso lo vuelve mas epico-. Dijo Discord.

Los dos se miraron por un buen tiempo, Sonata se habia olvidado del juego, Discord no sabia que hacer, queria romper el silencio.

Mente de Discord:

Que hago, que hago!, me esta mirando de una forma seductora, no puede ser, no le puedo hacer esto a Fluttrershy, se que somos amigos y todo eso, pero ella, cuando estoy con Fluttershy siento algo diferente, se que e sido malo con ella, pero desde mañana seré gentil, respetuoso, o almenos lo intentaré, Fluttershy, eres tan linda, Fluttershy...

Discord empezó a imaginarse a Fluttershy por todos lados, hasta imaginó que Sonata era Fluttershy, de pronto sintió que algo tocó sus labios, vió e imaginó que era Fluttershy, pero no, era Sonata, Sonata le sonrió y se levantó.

-Nos vemos mañana dulzura!, que tengas dulce sueños-. Dijo Sonata mientras iba saliendo de su cuarto, Discord estaba congelado, aun no razonaba que era Sonata que lo besó no Fluttershy, el por dentro queria besar a Fluttershy.

Se fue a dormir, aun seguia pensativo.

-Besé a Sonata. No-.


	6. Chapter 6

Viernes:

Discord estaba nervioso, no pudo volver a casa con Fluttershy acompañandolo el día anterior, que tal si ella estaba molesta con el?, ella si que estaba furiosa, pero no con Discord si no con Sonata, ella queria darle una lección, Fluttershy estaba caminando hacia la casa de Discord un poco triste, creia que el la habia 'reemplazado'.

Mente de Fluttershy:

Que es lo que debo hacer?, como pudo hacerme esto, relacionarse con una de mis enemigas, necesito hablar con el y explicarle sobre esas chicas, hoy día no me separo de el para nada.

Discord salió de su casa, Fluttershy ya estaba ahí.

-Hola Flutters!, si desde ahora te voy a llamar así, te queda bien-. Dijo Discord con una pequeña sonrisa, Fluttershy estaba sorprendida, casi nunca lo veia de esa forma, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola Discord, gusto en verte otra vez, ayer no pude acompañarte, porque, ehhh,...Pinkie estaba enferma y tuve que acompañarla hasta su casa, perdon por no avisarte-. Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa.

-No hay problema Flutters, igual nada im..importante ocurrió ayer-. Respondió Discord intentando darle una sonrisa falsa.

-Enserio, pensé que pasaste el rato con Sonata, antes tengo que decirte algo, cualquier cosa que esa chica te haya dicho sobre mis amigas y yo, no le creas, ella es muy mentirosa, parecera inocente y un poco tonta, bueno si lo es pero trata de darnos mala fama, te mencionó algo sobre nosotras?-. Preguntó Fluttershy.

-En realidad, dijo que ustedes eran malvadas y que las trataban mal a sus amigas y a ella-. Respondió Discord.

-Eso es mentira!, jamas hemos sido malas con alguien, sus amigas nos trataban mal, intentaron absorver la energia de todos, ellas tenian unas gemas que les daban el poder de absorver energia, pero ya estan destruidas y no hay peligro alguno, aunque hasta ahora no se por que siguen en Canterlot High.-Dijo Fluttershy.

Mente de Discord:

Gracias Fluttershy, ahora se como usar estas gemas por completo, seré mas poderoso, todos se arrodillaran ante Discord amo del caos!,...pero que estoy pensando, no puedo hacerle eso a Fluttershy, no quiero volver a verla llorar, ni siquiera pudimos tener ese picnic, no debo ser debil, resiste la tentación Discord!,...quien necesita los picnics, utilisaré a Sonata para poner celosa a Fluttershy, me divertiré un poco, y despues absorveré la energia de todos, causaré caos por todos lados, y todos tristes, menos yo claro,...recuerda ser gentil y respetuoso, tengo que resistir lo mas que pueda, por Fluttershy!.

-Discord, me estas escuchando?-. Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Ehh, si solo me distraje con,..con..., con tu sonrisa!-Respondió Discord sonrojandose un poco.

-Hay, Discord eres tan gracioso, mejor vamos rapido a la escuela-. Dijo Fluttershy sonrojada.

Photo Finish ahora si que estaba confundida, logró tomar unas cuantas fotos de Discord sonriendole a Fluttershy y viceversa. -Nuevo Triangulo amoroso en Canterlot High, si eso sonará bien, u as cuantas fotos de Sonata abrazando a Discord, otras fotos de Fluttershy llorando, y para finalizar estas cuantas fotos!-. Dijo Photo Finish.

En Canterlot High:

-Por aquí debe aver algun libro sobre ese tal amuleto- Se preguntó asi misma Twiligth mientras buscaba unos cuantos libros en la biblioteca. -'Amuletos alrededor del mundo', si este debe ser, tengo que saber mas sobre ese amuleto, muchas cosas raras estan ocurriendo aqui-.

Durante Clase de Historia:

-Estudiantes, les e asignado un trabajo en parejas, se entrega dentro de 2 semanas, escojan su pareja y usen cualquier tema que les e enseñado hasta ahora, recuerden que es el 60% de su nota, buena suerte- Anunció la profesora.

Toda la clase empezó a escoger sus parejas, Discord queria preguntarle a Fluttershy si queria ser su pareja, estaba apunto de preguntarle, cuando Sonata apareció en frente suyo.

-Hola dulzura, me preguntaba si querrias ser mi 'pareja', para el trabajo de historia-. Preguntó Sonata con una mirada seductora.

-Ehhh, claro, me encantaria ser tu 'pareja', encanto, ese apodo te queda bien- Respondió Discord.

Sonata soltó una pequeña risa.

-Te veo en tu casa, dulzura, cuidate-. Dijo Sonata sonrojada guiñandole el ojo a Discord.

Discord vió a Sonata volver a su asiento, volteo y vió a Fluttershy enojada.

-Que?-.

-Que acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana, ya tenia listo el tema que ibamos a trabajar, pero ahora todo esta arruinado!- Dijo Fluttershy furiosa.

-Que acaso estas celosa?, un segundo, estas celosa!- Dijo Discord riendose.

Fluttershy se sonrojó, el tenia razón, ella estaba celosa, justo lo iba a invitar a su casa para hacer el trabajo, presentarle a sus padres y si todo lo que ella tenia planeado para esa tarde salia bien, le confesaria sus sentimientos hacia el, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado.

-No estoy celos!, ademas el apodo que le diste es mejor que el mio, quiero que me pongas un mejor apodo, o le diré lo que le hiciste al soundboard de Vinyl, y terminaras expulsado!- Dijo Fluttershy seria.

-No se cual es tu problema, pero si tu lo dices, que apodo quieres?- Preguntó Discord irritado.

Fluttershy sonrió -Quiero que me llames 'lindura', no tienes eleccion, desde ahora enfrente de todos, no importa que es lo que ocurra, me llamaras 'lindura'-

-Como sea, pero tienes que aceptar que estabas celosa- Dijo Discord bromeando.

-Si, lo acepto estuve celosa, porque tengo miedo de que sus amigas y ella te hagan algo, que tal si te lavan el celebro como...como lo hizo Tirek, no quiero perderte otra vez y que te combiertas en el antiguo Discord caotico que conocí!- Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa por lo que en el futuro ella no podria evitar.

Discord se quedó callado, la calmó un poco y se quedó pensando.

Mente de Discord:

'No quiero perderte otra vez', creo que esa fue una indirecta, metí la pata, pude haberme negado a ser pareja de Sonata, y pude haber pasado tiempo de calidad con Fluttershy, y como veo hasta ahora creo que tambien le gusto a Fluttershy, pero no estoy seguro, por que debí de ser tan impulsivo!.

En el almuerzo:

Discord y Fluttershy se sentaron otra vez juntos, Sonata al ver esto se puso furiosa.

-Tengo que impedirlo!- Dijo Sonata enojada.

-Antes que te vallas a hablar con el, recuerda el plan, encuentra las gemas y el amuleto, distraete pero solo un poco, entendido!?-Preguntó Adagio.

-Si, entendido, ademas que me encargare de esa niñita tonta de Fluttershy!-. Respondió Sonata con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

Sonata se acercó donde Discord y se sentó junto a el.

-Interrumpo?, bueno no importa, dulzura tenemos que pensar en el tema del trabajo de historia, yo pensé en La revolución Francesa, tu que dices?-. Preguntó Sonata con una sonrisa.

-Ehh, no...no lo se,...tu solo haz lo que sea necesario-. Respondió Discord nervioso, al ver que Fluttershy estaba fastidiada y aburrida.

Mente de Fluttershy:

Como es posible que ella venga aqui a interrunpir mi conversación con Discord, estabamos llendo muy bien, si solo pudiera lo que siento.

Mente de Discord:

Estoy muerto, seguro que Fluttershy intentará golpearme y si le cuento lo del beso, entonces ella bailaria en mi tumba, ahora que,...que impota Fluttershy, esta es mi unica oportunidad de conseguir una novia,...no mejor, si lo intentare, usaré a Sonata para poner mas celosa a Fluttershy, cuando Fluttershy se pone celosa se ve tan tierna y linda, pero de ahí que?, ya pensare en algo, POR FLUTTERSHY!.

-Tu crees que esta bien la Revolucion Francesa, dulzura?-. Preguntó Sonata.

\- Si, tu siempre tienes la razón, encanto- Respondió Discord con una sonrisa.

-Eres tan tierno, mi copito de nieve!- Nos vemos hoy día en tu casa, como ayer y quizas te de otra sorpresa-. Dijo Sonata, ella se fue pero antes le dió un beso en el cachete a Discord, el nervioso se volteó y vio a Fluttershy fastidiada.

Mente de Fluttershy:

Lo estoy perdiendo, no puede ser, ella no me la va a quitar, ayer lo no acompañé a su casa y Sonata fue con el, y que es es de sorpresa, un regalo?, tengo que decirselo a las chicas,...solo que Sonata intenta manipular a Discord, no deben saber nada mas.

Las clases terminaron, Fluttershy vió como Sonata se iba con Discord y vió a Sonata intentando ir de la mano de Discord.

En la casa de Discord:

-Que extraño, que le habrá ocurrido a es chica de cabello rosado?- Se preguntó asi misma la madre de Discord.

En la habitación de Discord:

-Busquemos la información en mi laptop- Dijo Discord.

-Lo que tu digas dulzura- Respondió Sonata suspirando.

Las horas pasaron, Discord estaba agotado de buscar tanta información, Sonata estaba apreciando la 'vista', Discord solo queria terminar el trabajo para poder echar a Sonata de su casa, despues de todo el la estaba usando, ella queria besarlo.

-Finalmente!, tras 4 largas horas de copy-paste, porfin terminé- Exclamó Discord.

-Que bien dulzura, aqui esta tu premio-. Dijo Sonata y sin que Discord pudiera escapar Sonata ya lo estaba besando, el queria empujarla, ademas que estaba aburrido de no causar caos por 2 días seguidos.

-Y bien te gustó!?- Preguntó Sonata sonrojada.

-Ehhh, s..si, ehhh, ah mira la hora que es porque no mejor regresas a tu casa!?- Respondió Discord nervioso, empezó a empujar a Sonata afuera de su cuarto.-Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero molestarte mas, asi que adios, ciao ciao, bye bye, nos vemos el lunes,...-.

-En realidad no tengo nada que hacer y me preguntaba si podria pasar la tarde contigo, tu sabes, como pareja-. Dijo Sonata un poco nerviosa.

-NOO!, es decir, no puedo porque, porque , ehhh, porque justo me acabo de acordar de que tengo que hacer muchas cosas importantes y ehhh,..-

-Bien, si esas cosas son mas importantes que tu propia novia, pues me voy!-Dijo Sonata triste.

-Novia?, desde cuando eres mi novia!?- Declaró Discord.

-Y esos besos y apodos que nos dimos, no significaron algo para ti, que acaso pensaste que era un juego?- Preguntó Sonata apu to de llorar.

-Ehhh, n...no eran u...un jue...juego para mi, pero no crees que debiste preguntarme primero?- Dijo Discord nervioso.

-Entonces, quieres ser mi novio?- Preguntó Sonata angustiada por la respuesta.

Mente de Discord:

En que me eh metido, si digo que no, llorará hasta no poder mas y quedaré como un desgraciado, y si digo que si, ella se obsesionará conmigo y no tendré tiempo para pasar el rato con Fluttershy, que dilema, no tengo otra opción, si uso mis poderes ella sabrá que tengo sus gemas y ademas el amuleto, solo unos cuantos días, despues, termino con ella y le pregunto a Fluttershy si quiere ser mi novia, si eso haré.

-Ehhhh, s..si- Respondió Discord nervioso.

-YAY!, seremos la mejor pareja del mundo, ganaremos el concurso de graduación dentro de 3 años, estudiaremos juntos en la universidad, nos casaremos y tendremos dos hermosos hijos!-. Exclamó Sonata y lo abrazó hasta quitarle el aire, ademas de darle unos cuantos besos en su mejilla, las siguientes 3 horas fueron mas aburridas, ella le hablaba cosas que a el ni le importaba, queria hablar con Fluttershy, queria invitarla a un picnic, pero primero tenia que terminar con Sonata, algo que ni iba a ser nada facil, ella se despidió de el dandole otro beso, ella logró ver el amuleto del draconequus, pero ni le importó, ahora ella tenia todo lo que necesitaba, alguien que la queria de verdad, o eso creia ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabado:

-Finalmente!, libre por fin, ahora a causar mas caos en esta ciudad, pero por donde comenzaria?- Exclamó Discord mientres se levantaba de su cama.

-Eyyyyyy, Discord tu amiga Sonata a venido a buscarte!- Gritó la mamá de Discord mientras habia la puerta.

-No, no, no puede ser posible, ahora que, ehhh, dile que no puedo salir porque, ehhh, estoy enfermo!- Gritó Discord nervioso.

Cuando quiso escapar por la ventana ya era muy tarde, Sonata ya estaba caminando hacia su cuarto.

-Dulzura, que estas haciendo?- Preguntó Sonata un poco sorprendida al ver a Discord.

-Ehhh, nada solo respirando un, un, poco de aire- Respondió Discord nervioso intentando dar una sonrisa falsa.

-No deberias hacer eso, acabo de escuchar que estas enfermo y no quiero ver a mi copito de nieve enfermarse- Dijo Sonata son una sonrisa.

-No preocupes, yo solo, ehhh, es solo un pequeño resfrio, estaré bien- Respondió Discord nervioso.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme todo el dia y cuidar de ti- Dijo Sonata

-NO!, es decir, que, solo es un pequeño resfrio, ademas que iba a salir ahora mismo, y que, iba a tener que ver a alguien y es miy importante- Dijo Discord nervioso.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar- Exclamó Sonata sonriente.

-No lo se, es algo muy personal, y es...-

Sonata empezó a hacerle una carita al estilo el Gato con botas

-Vamos Discord, no seré una molestia, porfis, porfis!- Dijo Sonata.

Mente de Discord:

Justo hoy día, porque hoy día!, justo hoy despues de causar un poco de caos iba a invitar a Fluttershy a un picnic, como me deshago de ella!?, ya sé.

-Sinceramente no puedo, es algo demasiado personal, y ademas que mi amigp no legusta ver a otras personas en su casa, quisas podriamos salir mañana a ver, no se , una pelicula?- Preguntó Discord.

-Encerio!, eso seria tan lindo, entonces mañana a las 4 en el centro comercial Super Plex- Dijo Sonata mientras abrazaba a Discord.

-Si seguro, lo que tu digas- Dijo Discord.

-Eres tan lindo conmigo, te amo, tu me amas!?- Preguntó Sonata sonrojada.

-Ehhh, no excatamente, ehhh, si, s...si t..te amo- Dijo Discord mirando a otro lado.

-Muy bien, pues entonces, nos vemos mañana!- Dijo Sonata alegremente.

Sonata se fue, Discord estaba aliviado.

-Ahora si, a divertirme un poco!- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa malvada.

Discord se aseguró que Sonata haya desaparecido por completo del lugar, salió y se dirigió al boulevard de la ciudad, encontraria muchas tiendas para poder hacerles algo retorcido.

-No pensé que habrian tantas tiendas, con cual comienzo,mmm, esa, la tienda de cosmeticos!- Exclamó Discord

Discord chasqueó los dedos y se teletransportó al almacen de la tienda de cosmeticos y cambió todos el lapiz labial por chocolate rancio, los perfumes por confeti y esmaltes por insectos y volvió al boulevard.

-Ahora cual, la tienda de juguetes para bebes, si ese se ve prometedor!-

Chasqueó los dedos otra vez y cambió todos los juguetes por cierras electricas, lanzallamas y cuchillos de montaña.

-Ahora cual, ya hize que clausuraran el cine por un mes haci que, la tienda de musica, aunque ahi trabaja Vinyl, pero Fluttershy le contó que fui el causante de su suspensión, mejor tengo cuidado-.

En el almacen de discos, cambió los discos por arpones, los audifonos por jabon en barra pero antes se llevó unos cuantos y los mp3 por encendedores.

-Ahora, la tienda de comics!-

En la tienda, cambió los comics por diccionarios, los comics de colección extremasamente unicos los cambió por fabulas y alginos juegos de rol por envases con mermelada de fresa.

-Creo que fue suficiente, ahora a preguntarle a Fluttershy si quiere ir a un picnic conmigo!- Dijo Discord ansioso con volver a ver a Fluttershy.

Discord no sabia en donde ella vivia, algo que lo frustó

-Diablos!, quizas esto funcione, AMULETO A LA CAZA DE FLUTTERSHY!-. Dicodr chasqueó los dedos y si funcionó el ahora estaba al frente de la casa de Fluttershy, el tocó el timbre y Fluttershy lo vió por la ventana.

-Que hace Discord aqui?- Ella se preguntó y le abrió la puerta.

-Ehhh, hola Flutters!, me preguntaba si, q...querias ir a pic...picnic conmigo?- Preguntó Discord nervioso.

Mente de Fluttershy:

Esto realmente esta pasando, es una ilusion!?, Discord quiere ir a picnic conmigo!, que lindo de su parte, me encantaria, pero lo que me hizo el con Sonata fue algo que casi me deprime por completo, el ni siquiera sabe que lloré toda la noche ayer!, ahora tiene que probar de su propia medicina, pero con quien?, nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

-En realidad Discord, ya habia quedado en ir a un picnic com otra persona-. Respondió Fluttershy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-P...p..pero con q...quien!?- Preguntó Discord frustrado.

-Con Big Macintosh- Respondió Fluttershy.

-Si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer asi, que adios Discord-. Dijo Fluttershy cerrandole la puerta a Discord.

-P..p..pero- Dijo Discord triste.

Al ver por la ventana que Discord se estaba llendo triste, Fluttershy se sintió un poco feliz pero a la vez culpable.

Mente de Fluttershy:

No debí hacer eso, pude haber aceptado y ponerme un lindo bestido, pero a la vez se lo merecia, solo lo haré unas cuantas veces enfrente de el y despues me disculparé y aceptaré su invitación, espero que me perdone.

Mientras que Discord caminaba a su casa pateando un lata.

Mente de Discord:

Como pude ser tan tonto, no debí relacionarme con Sonata en primer lugar, todo es mi culpa,...no seguro que me quiere sacar celos con ese retrasado de Macintosh, ella quiere la guerra pues la tendrá.

Domingo:

-Ya es hora, en poco tiempo ya estará Sonata aqui, espero encontrarme con Fluttershy aqui, eso si que le dará celos, por domde estará Sonata!?- Se preguntó Discord, mientras llegaba al centro comercial.-Un segundo, por cuantos dias clausuraron el cine!?-.

Discord fue al cine y de su sorpresa fue de que no estaba clausurado por lo que el hizo el otro dia, el se volteó y encontró a Sonata sonriendole.

-Hola dulzura, que quieres ver!?- Preguntó Sonata sonriendole.

-Hola encanto, hoy dia vemos lo que tu quieras, yo compro las palomitas-. Respondió Discord sonriendole.

-Ohhh, eres tan tierno!, me gustaria ver la pelicula de esa muñeca endemoniada-. Peguntó Sonata.

-Muy bien, yo voy por las palomitas- Dijo Discord.

Al ir por las palomitas, Discord se encontró con Fluttershy,...que tal coincidencia.

-Ah, hola Fluttershy, como te fue con Macintosh?.- Preguntó Discord desinteresadamente.

-Ehh, bien, el fue tan l...lindo conmigo, un poco mas y parecia una c..cena ro...roman...romatica- Respondió Fluttershy nerviosa.

-Que bien, espero que sean felices, como yo soy feliz con mi encanto- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa malvada.

A Fluttershy se le rompió el corazón, pero no se iba a rendir facilmente, iba a luchar por el pero primero tenia que darle una lección, o almenos iba a intentar.

-Que bien les deseo lo mejor!- Dijo Fluttershy fastidiada mientras volvia con sus amigas (mane 5 y Sunset Shimmer), Discord sonreia maliciosamente, sabia que ella se moria de celos.

-Solo unos cuantos dias mas- Dijo Discord.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville:

-Simplemtente no lo entiendo, que es lo que le pasa a mis poderes!?- Se preguntó Discord

Hace dias que Discord perdió sus poderes, el 'otro' Discord usando el amuleto logró absorver sus poderes usando el conjuro, ahora estaba en su forma de pony.

-Seguro que muy pronto volverá- Dijo Fluttershy mientras le daba un poco de té.

-Gracias Fluttershy, ademas por quedarme unos cuantos dias aqui- Dijo Discord sonriendole.

-No hay de que, aunque hay algo que me preocupa, Twilight no a escrito por varios dias y nadie sabe cuando regresará- Dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

-No preocupes, quizas mañana vuelva.- Dijo Discord intentando reconfortarla.

-Gracias, Discord- Respondió Fluttershy sonriendole.

-Esta forma si que es molesta, solo tengo esta poca magia de mi cuerno!- Declaró Discord.

-Hay, pero si te ves lindo de esa forma, nunca te habia visto en esa forma- Dijo Fluttershy mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Los dos sonrieron y fueron a su picnic que tenian planeado.

Mientras tanto en el mundo paralelo (asi lo llamo yo XD):

La pelicula habia comenzado, todos entraron, Fluttershy y Sonata se miraron las dos furiosas, Sonata empezó a abrazar a Discord por miedo a la muñeca endemoniada llamada Melanny, no sabia que Adagio y Aria la espiaban.

-Pero cuando va a quitarle el amuleto y las 3 gemas!?- Preguntó Aria.

-Seguro que lo esta abrazando para quitarle primero el amuleto y despues las gemas,...creo- Respondió Adagio insegura.

Toda la gente menos las mane 6, Sunset y Sonata, les gritaron: -Callense!-

Fluttershy estaba observando cualquier movimiento que Sonata hacia, era la primera pelicula de terror que no lograba llamar su atención ni asustarla.

Mente de Fluttershy:

Mañana me encargaré de hacer de que ella se aleje de el,...pero que me esta pasando!?.

La peliculas acabó, Fluttershy vió como Discord tomado de la mano de Sonata se iban del centro comercial, toas sus amigas la reconfortaron, todos regresaron a sus casa, pero no sabia que estaban siendo espiados por un personaje muy misterioso, alguien del pasado de Discord, preparado para atacar en el momento indicado, o quizas querria volver para mostrar que un persona nueva, o para engañar y traicionar a Discord,...otra vez.

**Chan chan chaaaaan, espero que lo haya disfrutado, gracias a SofiJuli46, por la idea de hacer que Discord pruebe de su propia medicina, y muy pronto usare la idea de Sofi Di Jackson, nos vemos pronto, o hasta que termine el capitulo 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Estoy de vuelta!, pido disculpas por mi gran, GRAN tardanza, muchos trabajos, otras cosas que hacer, pero yo NUNCA olvido, como sea siéntense, relájense y disfruten (o lo olvidada, encontré una historia muy original y buena, se llama My Little Pony - Guerra contra la extinción, dejaré el link en los reviews, no se olviden de dar sus opiniones e ideas, =) )**

Era un día hermoso, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba, llovían gatos,...llovían gatos!?, si era Discord otra vez, disfrutando de sus poderes, que feliz se sentía, Photo Finish muy sorprendida decidió tomarle fotos en diferentes angulos, pensaba que no el no la vería, Discord escuchó el flash de la cámara, detrás de los arbustos.

-TU, por tu culpa todos creian que me gustaba Fluttershy, pero ahora lo pagaras!- Exclamó Discord con una sonrisa malvada.

Con sus poderes destruyó la cámara de la pobre Photo, y la tele-transportó a un gran risco.

-Ahora ya no será un estorbo-

Habían pasado 4 meses desde su llegada, Fluttershy estuvo 'saliendo' con Big Macintosh, aunque era una simple mentira, igual con Sonata, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad, Fluttershy por miedo y Discord por orgullo, pero seguían siendo 'amigos'.

LUNES:

-Hola pequeñitos- Dijo Fluttershy a unos cuantos perritos y gatos. -Mas gatos que perros?, pero si la semana pasada los conté muy bien-

Eran las cinco de la mañana a Fluttershy le gustaba levantarse temprano para poder alimentar a todos sus animales.

En la casa de Discord:

-PENSÉ QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS-

-Oh lo eramos. Pero Tyrek me ofreció mucho más que las fiestas del té. Sin duda, que lo vio venir.

-No lo hice. Yo realmente no lo hice!.

De pronto imágenes extrañas y algunas muy tenebrosas empezaron a salir.

Una chica muy parecida a Aria con una cuite mark muy extraña, Sonata enojada y con su amuleto, su propio cadáver, un dragón maniático riéndose, un criatura azul peleando contra un chica muy atractiva y Tirek venciendo al dragón ese!?.

Discord se despierta muy asustado, nervioso, con muchas preguntas, quien era ese dragón?, que hacia Sonata ahí?, y lo mas importante que el nunca podrá olvidar...quien era esa chica peleando contra esa cosa.

-Apuesto a que los dioses esculpieron a esa chica, por todo lo bueno que haría cualquier cosa por esa chica...un momento, solo fue un sueño, no puede existir una chica así!, ademas quien podría reemplazar a Fluttershy- Discord miró su reloj iba a llegar tarde-

-Amuleto cámbiame de ropa y llévame a la escuela- El poder de ese amuleto era inmenso, que pena que Discord no lo use al máximo.

EN LA ESCUELA:

Ella estaba ahí la del sueño, tenia cabello gris, era muy parecida a rainbow dash, como podria ser eso posible y si ese simple sueño era una señal, si que era muy cliché, Discord no podia sacar sus ojos de ella, Sonata notó como Discord la contemplaba, estaba furiosa, Fluttershy tambien se dio cuenta sobre la actitud de Discord, sintió una sensación, sentia ira, queria hacerlo, queria golpear a Sonata y llevarse a Discord de ahi y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, queria comenzar de nuevo, era la primera vez que Fluttershy sentia que eran los celos.

**Sorry por la tardanza, y tambien por ser un capitulo muy corto, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK, me extrañaron?, seguro que no, jajaja, como sea aqui esta el suguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo**

Discord no pudo dejar de verla, cabello gris, ojos grises, su ropa parecia a la de una aventurera, Discord tenia miedo al ver su gran parecido a Rainbow Dash, y si en realidad siente una atracción secreta hacia Ranbiow?. No podria ser posible, a Discord no le gusta ese tipo de chicas, el las prefiere un poco mas tranquilas.

-BROOM, BROOM!,- El telefono de Discord estaba vibrando, era Sonata, le habia dejado un mensaje,

-Ven al Centro a las 3 XOXO-

-De todos los dias, tenia que ser este- Dijo Discord molesto

Mientras tanto en Ponyville...

Cuatro meses...Cuatro meses sin Twiligth Sparkle, que miseria, al Draconequus ya no le quedaba poder, tenia la forma de un poni normal, su cuerno no funcionaba, maldecia a escondidas ya que a Fluttershy no le gusta que digan palabrotas en su casa, pobre de el...

-Discord el té esta listo- Llamó Fluttershy

-Ya voy...- Contestó Discord con desgano

-Algo anda mal Discord?- Preguntó Fluttershy

-No...nada, todo esta bien...Twiligth no regresa, no tengo poderes...todo anda de maravilla- Dijo Discord de forma sarcastica

-Discord...se que es dificil, pero mira todo lo que has logrado hacer sin tus poderes, lograste hacer té si chasquear los dedos, me salvaste de ese minotauro y hasta pudiste tener una conversación con Angel sin ahorcarlo!- Dijo Fluttershy tratando de subirle el animo al pobre Discord.

Ya era tarde, tomaron el té y se fueron a dormir, Discord al cuarto de huespedes que el mismo habia remodelado, y Fluttershy a su hermosa y angelical habitación.

-Se que puedes..., esta tan cerca..., solo cruza la puerta..., en el sotano, entra...-

Dijo una voz misteriosa y muy majestuosa, parecida a la de Morgan Freeman, de repente varias visiones, el castillo de Twiligth, un sotano, el...portal, un lugar con montañas de concreto y con gigantes, una tipa golpeandolo, el en su forma de draconequus con todos sus poderes devuelta,...pero siendo vencido la tipa esa...

-SANDWICHES!-

Discord se despertó, estaba sudando

-Que fue eso?!- Se preguntó

-Discord ocurre algo?- Dijo Fluttershy

Discord volteó su cabeza, ahi estaba ella, sentada observandolo con preocupación

-Pero que haces aqui!- Discord gritó asustado y...sonrojado?, el rostro de Fluttershy estaba tan cerca al suyo, un poco mas y... -Es que...empezaste a...decir cosas muy raras y...tu voz me despertó...me asusté un poco y...vine a verte- Contestó Fluttershy un poco timida,...que mentirosa...3 horas...3 LARGAS HORAS DE CUIDADOSA OBSERVACIÓN...

-Oh!, ehh...solo fue una pesadilla,...nada mas, nada de que preocuparse, ahora vuelve a dormir que no me gusta verte asustada- Dijo Discord...amablemente?!.

Desde que la vió llorar ese día cuando Tyrek fue vencido, el no volvió a ser el mismo, podria ser una persona molesta con los demas, bromista, algunas vece cinico, pero jamas lo seria con Fluttershy, ya no..., hizo la promesa de ser bueno con los demas ponis, especialmente con ella

-Ok,...entonces...nos vemos en la mañana...duerme bien Discord- Contestó Fluttershy un poco apenada

Al regresar para poder dormir, se secó unas cuantas...lagrimas?, estaba roja como un tomate, sacó un cofre secreto que tenia escondido debajo de su cama, lo habrió y sacó una foto, era Discord

-Algun día Discord...mi Discord-

De regreso al mundo humano...

Ya eran las 4, Sonata estaba esperando, una hora tarde, ella podia esperar todo el tiempo del mundo con tal de ver a su querido Discord, mas que querido, amado, estimado...

-Hola...- Dijo Discord sin ganas

-DISCORD!- Gritó Sonata habrazandolo y dejandolo sin aire

-Suelta...que sueltes maldita sea- Murmuró Discord

-Que dijiste?- Preguntó Sonata un poco mas tranquila

-Suerte...que suerte, de..de tenerte como novia - Contestó Discord nervioso

-Ohh Discord adoro cuando te pones de esa forma, ven para aca!- Gritó Sonata y le dió un fuerte beso, Discord queria morir...

Varias horas pasaron, Discord no tenia idea alguna de por que ella queria ir al centro

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Discord

-Lo que sea- Contestó Sonata amablemente

-Por que estamos aqui?-

-Es que este era el unico lugar con reservaciones disponibles-

-Reservaciones?- Preguntó Discord

-Sip, mira ahi esta, el famoso restaurante, "Hamburguesa feliz"- Contestó Sonata

-No suena como un restaurante tan lujosos com para tener "reservaciones"- Dijo Discord de forma aburrida

-Claro que lo es, deberia escucha su lema: "Donde las hamburgesas son servidas con una sonrisa"-

-Sigue sin sonar como un restaurante profesional- Contestó Discord

-No importa, apuesto que que te sorprenderás cuando pruebes sus hamburguesas triples, y los tacos, adoro sus tacos, tacosss, TACOS- Dijo Sonata emocionada

Discord queria irse, tenia que ver a Fluttershy de alguna forma, pero como, la cas de Fluttershy estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ir sin que Sonata se de cuenta, a no ser...

-Oh, Sonata que gusto verte de nuevo aqui y ve que has traido a un amigo tuyo!- El dueño del "lujoso" restaurante les daba la bienvenida

-Digamos que el es mas que mi amigo- Contestó Sonata feliz

Que te he hecho para merecer esto, ademas de hacer que cincuenta personas se caigan a la vez, y de quemar ese arbol, y lanzar esa cucaracha al maestro de historia, pero de ahi te suplico, por todo lo bueno, ayudame a salir de este "problemita", por favor.

-No estas feliz Discord!?, Discord?, Discooord!?, estas bien?, en que piensas?-

-Ah, que cosa, eh, en nada solo pensaba, en...- Discord al ver la cara de preocupacion de Sonata no le quedó mas remedio que...

-Pensaba en nuestro hermoso futuro juntos,...creo- Contestó Discord

Sonata lloró de la felicidad, le dio como 5 besos y lo jaló a su nuevo sitio V.I.P que les dio el dueño por ser pareja, ella no podia dejar de pensar que Discord ya estaba pensando en el futuro, no dejaba de imaginarse ella en el altar con su "hermoso" y amado Discord.

Me lleva la chin...!

**CONTINUARÁ...en el proximo capitulo**


	10. Chapter 10

-Que hago, que hago, que hago!?- Se preguntó Discord escondido en el baño, ya habian terminado de comer en ese "restaurante", era hora del postre, Sonata queria algo que un pie de limon.

-Discord, te sientes bien?- Preguntó Sonata afuera del baño

-Ehhh, n..no, creo que esa hamburguesa me cayó mal-

-Quieres que entre?- Pregunto Sonata un poco sonrojada

-NO!, es decir, ehh, no te va a gustar ver esto, jeje- Respondió Discord nervioso

-Que hago, la desaparesco?, no mejor la mando al polo norte, o al manicomio, si el manicomio seria lo mejor para ella- Pensó Discord.

-Vamos Discord, eres mi novio, no hay nada de malo, ademas ya vamos a cumplir 5 meses, recuerdas- Dijo Sonata

-Ehh, si...creo- Suzurró Discord

-No lo olvidaste, verdad?- Preguntó Sonata seria

-N...no-

-Que dia fue, entonces!?- Preguntó Sonata ya molesta

-Un segundo, eso es!- Pensó Discord

-Honestamente, no lo se y no me importa, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar, que en estupidas e insignificantes fechas- Respondió Discord sin remordimiento alguno

-Tienes razón!- Dijo Sonata

-Que!?, es decir...por que?-

-Es mejor recordar los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos, que en estupidas fechas, verdad!?- Preguntó Sonata feliz

-...Si, creo que si-

-Me rindo!, no se puede con esta chica, me rindo con Fluttershy, cuatro malditos meses con ese retrasado de Macintosh y yo con esta tonta, loca y repulsiva chica, deberia estar ahora robando un banco, o bañando la tienda de Vynil de chocolate, pero no!, tengo que estar aqui en este estupido baño, fingiendo estar mal del estomago para librarme de esta horrible pesadilla, que llore Sonata o Fluttershy, no me importa, yo me largo- Pensó Un Discord frustado y furioso, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Cuatro horas despues...

-Como pudo...eramos tan felices!-

-Tranquila...quizas el..-

-Como que tranquila!, el me habandonó, no puedo creerlo...-

Sonata estaba destruida, su amado Discord habia desaparecido, pensó que era un juego, si Discord regresa, va a enfretar al diablo...

Una semana despues...

*Knock Knock...KNOCK KNOCK*

-Abre, cobarde...- Era la quinta vez que Sonata visitaba la casa de Discord, nadie contestaba, pero...

-Si?..- Era la madrasta de Discord, estaba llorando

-Esta Discord?- Preguntó Sonata seria

-N...n..no, e...el, de..desapareció!- Respondió Sunligth (fue el unico nombre que se me ocurrió) llorando

-Q...que!?- Dijo Sonata sorprendida

-Sa...sabes, do..donde esta?- Preguntó Sunligth

-N..no, el y yo fuimos a una cita el otro dia y...me abandonó- Respondió Sonata triste

-P..pasa, hab..hablaremos de lo ocurrido-

Mientras tanto en Las Vegas...

-Tres manzanas gané otra vez, amigos margaritas para todos!- Gente empezó a celebrar, a jugar poker y a gastar mas dinero, era el sueño maximo de Discord, ademas de conquistar a Fluttershy, se sentia como en el cielo, solo tuvo que incremetar su estatura, tener una identificacion falsa y listo

-En total eh ganado...oh esto es grandioso, soy millonario!-

Su magia era mas poderosa al crear pequeños conflictos entre las personas, le jugaba bromas a los guardias de un hotel lujoso, malogró una obra de teatro haciendo que llovieran patos y algodon de azucar. Ahora podria comprar una mansion, no fue cuestion de suerte, la magio hizo lo suyo.

En casa de Fluttershy...

-En donde estas...ya no te podré espiar...que me esta pasando, yo no era de esta forma, todo...todo es tu culpa-Murmuró Fluttershy triste, desde que conoció a Discord supo que no se llevarian tan bien, no pensó que se enamoraria de un tipo con las bromas mas crueles que haya visto.

-Donde estas?- Se preguntó. Fue la semana mas deprimente de su vida.

En Ponyville...

-Entra?, cruzar la puerta?, que sueño mas feo- Dijo Discord hablando consigo mismo, salió a dar una vuelta por ahi, era la tercera vez que tenia el mismo sueño.

-No puedo dejar de olvidar el castillo de Twiligth, pero como, siento que mi poder esta ahi, tengo que ir, sin que nadie lo sospeche, lo siento Fluttershy- Dijo Discord de forma seria

En la noche... Discord ya estaba en el castillo, fue facil entrar sin algun estilo de llave, lo dificil fue no hacer nada de ruido, Rainbow Dash y Applejack tomaban turnos para custodiar el portal, algo que Discord no sabia, se las arregló para hacer dormir a Rainbow Dash y sin pensarlo dos veces entró al portal ese...

-Lo siento algun pony estubo usando mis poderes cuando lo encuentre!...- Ya habia cruzado, no podia creerlo, que lugar mas extraño.

-En donde estoy, mejor regreso- Discord dio media vuelta y...el portal ya no estaba.

-No!, el portal, por que hice esto, todo fue tan rapido, no le dije nada a Fluttershy, se va a molestar, no...-

-Oiga, la escuela esta cerrada, salga de aqui o...- Discord se volteó y el guardia intentó golpearlo.

-Corre, corre, corre- Discord se decia a si mismo, despues de tres horas escondido en un bote de basura sintió que poco a poco sus poderes regresaban, no era mucho, pero lo necesario para conseguir comida.

Mientras tanto en Las Vegas:

-Viejo nadie le apuesta al rojo!- Dijo Thunderlane

-Calculando,...tienes 1 de probabibilad de ganar y 99 de perder-

-Puede callarte Gizmo, Discord trata de concentrarse!- Gritó Stellar

-Tranquilos muchachos, voy a ganar!- Dijo Discord feliz y utilizando sus poderes empezó a manipular el juego de ruleta iba a ganar, pero estos empezaron a ser mas debiles, se le iba, Discord se asustó, pero tuvo suerte esta vez.

-Discord eres el amo de todos los casinos!- Gritó Stellar

-Me has sorprendido Discord, has hecho lo que los cientificos dicen que es imposible- Dijo Gizmo

-Gizmo, no malogres el momento- Dijo Thunderlane

Mente de Discord:

-Que me pasa, no es posible, solo podria ocurrir si el..., diablos- Discord estaba angustiado, su mente quedó en blanco.

-Oye Discord, nos escuchas!- Gritó Thunderlane

-Que!- Gritó Discord

-Vamos a mi mansion, nos acompañas?-

-S..si, solo estoy pensando en algo-

-Si que eres raro, vamos que mis padres no estan esta noche-

Thunderlane, el millonario y atletico del grupo, sus padres son dueños de casi todos los casinos, apesar de tener solo 14 tiene acceso total de todos los casinos, Discord ya no usa sus poderes para poder entrar, lo conoció cuando estaba jugando poker. Gizmo, es el nerd y el mas credulo, amigo de infancia de Thunderlane, gracias a el tiene acceso total a todos los casinos y casi siempre gana gracias a sus calculos precisos, ni bien conoció a Discord se hizo amigo de el. Stellar Eclipse, el astuto y un poco materialista del grupo, para el todo tiene un precio, usa silla de ruedas, le gusta usar la psicologia inversa con los demas, amigo intimo de Thunderlane, sabe robar tiene pinta de comerciante, no le gusta negociar cuando tiene hambre, le cae bien Discord.

Horas despues:

-Que asco de pelicula- Dijo Gizmo

-Te dije que los remakes de terror son malisimos- Dijo Stellar

-Oye Discord que vemos ahora, Bad Desease o Un loco sobre ruedas?- Preguntó Thunderlane.

-No lo se escogan ustedes- Contestó Discord rapidamente

-O..Ok?- Dijo Thunderlane confundido

Mente de Discord: -

Ya debe estar en la escuela,...oh no!, las gemas que reconstruí, las dejé en el casillero!, si las encuentra estoy muerto, esa cosa podria rastrear mis poderes...bueno SUS poderes, Fluttershy me va a matar-

De vuelta en un lugar cercano a la escuela:

-Lo siento, siento mis poderes-

El Discord de Equestria era mayor que el Discord de aqui, era mas alto, mas raro, mas...viejo, tenia mas barba, usaba un estilo de traje beije, un tennis verde y una bota marron y su colmillo era mas grande.

-Si no los tengo de vuelta a tiempo..., Fluttershy me va a matar!-

En Ponyville:

-Discord,...Discord?- Fluttershy lo estaba buscando por todas partes, hoy era martes de té, ella nunca se lo perdia, lo disfrutaba mucho y mas cuando estaba Discord, no iba a ser igual.

-En donde estas!?- Gritó Fluttershy desesperada.

-Se supone que ibamos pasarla bien...- Murmuró Fluttersy triste, ella regresó a su habitación y entró en un profundo sueño...

-Muere criatura inmunda!- La chica gritó

-Lo siento Fluttershy!- Gritó Discord De pronto empezó una guerra nuclear en el mundo humano y todos murieron.

Fin.

...de la pesadilla de Fluttershy

XD


	11. Chapter 11

-Ahhh!-

Gritó Fluttershy asustada, eran las 3 de la madrugada, su corazón latia a 1000 por hora.

-Que fué eso!?- Se preguntó

En el mundo humano:

-NO!- Gritó Discord

-Perdí el maldito rastro- Dijo frustrado

Estuvo 9 horas siguiendo los pequeños restos de caos que podia encontrar, Discord decidió volver, con el poco de poder que tenia logró quitarle a un vagabundo su casita de carton, ahi se escondió frustrado y asustado?

-No es posible, por que tuve que irme, todo fue tan rapido, si Fluttershy estuviera aqui seguro que ella sabria que hacer-

Flashback:

-Ademas te vez mas lindo- Dijo Fluttershy

Lindo, lindo...,lindoooo. Esa era la palabra que no paraba de sonar en su cabeza

-Lindo...ella cree que soy lindo, ella cree que soy lindo!- Gritó Discord de felicidad

-Al fin alguien que cree que soy lindo!- De pronto una roca casi le golpea la cara.

-Oye callaté, que tratamos de dormir!-

En la lujosa mansion recien comprada de Discord (del mundo humano):

-Ropa listo, comida listo, dinero listo, videojuegos listo, escopeta de doble barril listo, comida para el Ajui...aghuy..ahuizotl listo-

-Oye Thunderlane sabes si funcionará?-

-Claro que si, Caballeron me lo garantizó-

-Entonces, Discord tu manejas, Stellar y Thunder entretienen a esa cosa y yo cuento el dinero, verdad?-

-Si, pero por que hacemos esto?- Preguntó Stellar

-Deben creerme, pensé que era una leyenda, pero no lo es, ese libro dice que puede destruir toda la tierra, ademas de que hay un estilo de dimension alterna a la nuestra-

Discord tuvo que pagarles a cada uno como 50 mil dolares para que le puedan creer, ademas que iban a arriesgar sus vidas, ellos podrian ser sus amigos pero no estaban locos.

-Como sea, pero en esa escuela...hay chicas lindas?- Preguntó Gizmo...pervertido.

-Si!, pero si vez dos chicas, una de cabello rosado y la otra de cabello gris, pues estan reservadas-

-No importa, con tal que hayan varias- Dijo Gizmo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si eso es todo,...pues busquemos al Ahuizotl- Dijo Stellar

-Crees que puedas?, es que tu...ya sabes- Preguntó Thunderlane

-Claro que si, gané tres veces seguidas la maraton de silla de ruedas!- Respondió Stellar molesto

El dia siguiente:

-Me duele admitirlo, pero Discord, Di..di..discord, mi...mi Discord!-

Sonata empezó a llorar, Adagio y Aria querian darle una buena bofetada.

-Que pasó con Discord?- Preguntó Twiligth, Fluttershy no dijo nada y agachó su cabeza

-Dicen que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno- Respondió Applejack

-Tal vez se vió al espejo por primera vez y le dió un paro cardiaco- Dijo Rarity riendose

-O tal vez, Discord se aburrió de Sonata y magicamente se largó de aqui y fue a cumplir su mayor sueño,...ser millonario!, o tal vez solo queria improvisar y dar tensión- Exclamó Pinki Pie alegremente, todas se quedaron calladas, Pinkie nunca fallaba.

Era hora del almuerzo, la directora Celestia habia pedido cinco televisores nuevos para el patio de comidas, solo se podia ver las noticias nacionales...

-Y en las ultimas noticias: Anomalias estan ocurriendo por toda la ciudad, gatos voladores, lluvia de chocolate y ahora este hombre (cara del Discord de Equestria) es el mas buscado por robarle a un vagabundo, causar estragos en la via publica, gritar por todos lados y aunque no lo crea a golpeado en total a 39 policias, si lo ve llame a este número-

Mente de Fluttershy:

-Es..es...como un Discord...p...pero mas adulto, mismo colmillo, ojos, cabello, tiene que ser solo una coicidencia-

En otro lugar:

-Tengo que regresar a esa escuela!-

Discord no paraba de correr, los policias estaban por todas partes, no le quedaba mucho poder caotico, ademas que logró encontrar una fuente de energia muy poderosa que estaba adentro, escondidoaen esa mugrosa escuela.

En la mansion de Thunderlane:

-Hijo dejanos salir!-

-Te compraremos mas cosas, lo prometemos!-

-Lo siento papá, mamá, no es nada personal, pero quiero tener mi propia libertad- Dijo Thunderlane, cerró el sotano y Discord puso cincuenta cadenas, llaves, yunkes, trampas, etc.

-Salimos a las tres, ahora preparen todo, vamos a despertar al ajui...ahuij-

Si pudiera quitarse ese colmillo, pero no, eso lo hacia ver peligroso.

-Ahuizotl- Dijo Gizmo

-Como sea- Respondió Discord

-Caballeron te dio el mapa?- Pregunto Stellar

-Si, este es, segun las flechitas, el Ahuizotl está debajo de la lujosa piramide-

-Osea que?-

-Tenemos que ir por el subterraneo- Respondió Discord

-Vamos a morir-

En Ponyville:

-Dejame entender, Discord de la nada desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y ni siquiera te dejó un carta-

-Exacto, lo eh estado buscando por todos lados, no se que hacer!- Dijo Fluttershy triste

-Calmate querida, dos horas en el spa de hara bien- Respondió Rarity Fluttershy estaba destruida y desesperada.

-Oye no sentiste como que algo raro pasó anoche?- Pregunto Rainbow

-Creo que no, lo unico fue que nos dormimos rapido, nada mas- Respondió Applejack

-Algo me huele a trampa- Dijo Rainbow Dash de forma sospechosa

En el mundo humano:

-Por donde es!?- Preguntó Stellar

-Tres pasos a la izquierda y...aqui esta- Respondió Gizmo

Estaban enfrente de una puerta enorme, con codigos, lector de huellas, etc.

-Y como la abrimos?- Preguntó Thunderlane

-Solo dense la vuelta, no pueden ver esto- Respondió Discord, rapidamente chasqueó los dedos y la bobeda se abrió

-Bienvenida señorita Daring Do- Dijo la voz de computadora.

Adentro se veia, una gran montaña de tesoros, coronas, oro, diamantes. Sobre la montaña estaba el Ahuizotl, una criatura muy grande y rara, tenia la piel azul, parecia tener decendencia egipcia, la cola era larga y tenia una mano, estaba en un profundo sueño.

-Psst, Thunder, le pusiste el motor de avioneta a la camioneta?- Preguntó Discord

-Si- Respondió Thunderlane

-Y la dejaste encendida?-

-Si-

-Bien, que comienze el show-

Afuera se veia el hermoso y lujoso paisaje de las vegas, grande hoteles, lujosos autos, casinos por doquier, un mounstro azul enorme destruyendo todo a su paso mientras perseguia a cuatro retrasados desesperados en una camioneta, mas lujosos edificios, espera que!? Los imbeciles lo habian despertado. (Insertar musica de persecución)

La camioneta iba a toda velocidad, se chocó varias veces pero resistia, el Ahuizotl destruyó varios edificios, cuantas victimas, todo por Discord.

-Acelera!- Gritó Stellar

-Eso hago!- Contestó Discord

-3 mil, 3 mil cien, 3 mil docientos, 3 mil trecien, diablos ya perdí la cuenta por ustedes!- Dijo Gizmo

-Ya callate Gizmo!- Gritó Thunderlane mientras tiraba comida y le mostraba oro al Ahuizotl

-DEVUELVANME MI ORO!- Gritó Ahuizotl

-Cuanto dura el viaje!?- Preguntó Stellar

-Una semana- Contestó Discord

-La ciudad esta tan cerca!?- Preguntó Thunderlane

-Digamos que llegaremos por arte de magia- Contestó Discord con una pequeña sonrisa malevola

-Anciana, ANCIANA!- Gritó Gizmo

La camioneta se desvió y pasaron por su casino favorito, el Ahuizotl lo destruyó todo

-NO- Gritó Thunderlane -La vendedora de cocteles era sexy y agradable!-

-Tu lo dijiste Thunder, era- Contestó Discord

-Algunas veces puedes ser un completo imbecil- Respondió Thunderlane

-Tranquilo, ademas en mi escuela hay chicas inigualables-

-Como?-

-Hay una que le gusta escuchar musica, otra que juega football, una es virola pero es linda, hay una vaquera muy sexy, pero tiene un hermano muy estupido, otra que es muy estudiosa, otra que adora las fiestas, pero es muy rara, tiene una amiga que adora la moda, tambien esta otra chica cual era su nombre...creo que Suntet Misher, como sea la cosa es que casi mata a todos y tuvieron que vencerla creo que cantando o con algo llamado amistad- Dijo Discord

-Enserio?- Preguntó Gizmo

-Si- Respondió Discord

-Y como sabes, no que fuiste expulsado hace varios años?- Preguntó Stellar

-Yo se todo, ademas que fue como un show enorme, desde mi casa logré ver como un demonio junto con dos demonios pequeños, algo muy traumatisante, fui a investigar y vi como el grupito de amigas vencian a...cual era su nombre?-

-El punto es...todas son lindas?- Preguntó Gizmo

-Si, todas, creeme- -

Y como lograste volver?- Preguntó Thunderlane

-Casi ninguna escuela me aceptaba y si entraba era expulsado como a los 4 dias, mi madre intentó inscribirme otra vez y por arte de magia me aceptaron- Contestó Discord

-Oye, no conoces otras, que...tu sabes- Dijo Gizmo

-Si que estas deseperado, está mi ex que esta loca y es muy odiosa, es toda tuya si quieres-

-Tu ex?- Preguntó Stellar

-Si, larga historia-

-Cabra, CABRA!- La camioneta se desvió otra vez y mas familias destruidas.

-Como te decia, tambien hay una que adora los animales, es muy amiga mia, tiene el cabello suave, lo ojos mas hermosos del mundo, el rostro perfecto, tambien que...- Discord puso cara de estupido y empezó a soñar.

-Discord a tierra, Discord a tierra, Discord vamos a chocar, Discord, DISCORD!-

-Sigo vivo, sigo vivo!- Gritó Discord mientras hacia maniobras locas al volante.

-Casi nos matas!- Gritó Gizmo

-Ya tranquilisate- Respondió Discord

-Como esta el Ahuizotl-

-Esta lejos, aun nos sigue, ese motor si que es bueno, donde lo sacaste?- Preguntó Thunderlane

-Se lo robé a un millonario- Respondió Discord

-Ah-

-Algo mas que quieras contarnos?, no se quizas una que se haga la dificil- Preguntó Gizmo

-Por el amor al...!, hay dos que son amigas de mi ex, son muy raras y malas, apuesto a que te rompen el corazón, feliz!?- Respondió Discord

-Vamos Discord calmate- Respondió Gizmo

En casa de Fluttershy:

Fluttershy si que estaba deprimida, sabia que algun dia que Discord iba a romper con Sonata pero no de esa forma, que acaso el no pensó en ella?, pobrecita, terminó su tarea y en piyamas se echó en el mueble con un gran balde de helado a ver la televisión.

-Noticia de ultimo momento nos avisan que una extraña criatura esta atacando Las Vegas, hay muchas victimas, cientos de heridos, los militares no han logrado detener esta extraña criatura y parece que esta siguiendo, corrección, persiguiendo una camioneta, aun no se reconocen a los pasajeros y posiblemente futuras victimas de la criatura-

-Hmm, nadie es tan tonto para hacer algo tan arriesgado-

En la peligrosa persecucion:

-Por que fuimos tan tontos para hacer algo tan arriesgado como esto!?- Gritó Gizmo asustado hasta la muerte

-Ya callate Gizmo, ya perdimos a los militares y el Ahuizotl aun nos sigue!- Respondió Thunderlane

-Oye y Stellar?- Preguntó Discord

-Dormido- Contestaron los dos

-Y que fue con sus piernas?-

-Accidente- Respondieron

-Ah-

-Voy a ponerlo en automatico, a este paso llegaremos en menos de una semana-

-Este carro tiene automatico!?- Preguntó Gizmo

-Sip, yo mismo lo instalé, genial verdad?-

-Pensé que era imposible, pero si que esta genial-

-Ahora a dormir- Dijo Thunderlane

Pasaron los dias, pasaron el desierto, el Ahuizotl no se daba por vencido, Discord aprovechaba cuando los tres se dormian para teletransportarlos a ellos y al Ahuizotl cada vez mas cerca a la ciudad, cerca, cerca y mas cerca...

Cada dia que pasaba era como una tortura para las dos Fluttershy de cada dimensión, para el Discord de Equestria andar de fugitivo no le gustaba para nada.

-Cuando encuetre a la persona que me robó los poderes, juro que le haré de todo, primero lo mando a una dimension de pesadillas, despues lo llevaré con Tree Hugger para que sufra, despues..-

-Ahi está, atrapenlo!- Gritó el policia

Esta era su oportunidad, con el poco poder que tenia cambió rapidamente de ropa, se teletransportó a la escuela, creó una indetificación falsa y le borró la memoria a cada policia de la ciudad, todo en 3 segundos.

-Atención alumnos, tenemos un nuevo profesor, su nombre es Leehning Razorbak, personalmente asignaré a alguien para que le muestre todo el lugar y espero que lo respeten, el les va enseñar teatro- Anunció Celestia por el microfono

En la oficina de Celestia:

-Espero que su estancia sea agradable aqui, señor Leehning, con todo respeto, veo que tiene un gran parecido con el fugitivo de las noticias- Dijo Celestia a un Discord muy nervioso

-El, eh... lamentablemente es mi hermano gemelo, sufre de una crisis cevera, mi familia no sabe que hacer y prefiero no tocar el tema- Respondió Discord sudando

-No hay problema, aqui tiene el horario completo de la semana, le avisaremos si hay algun cambio- Intervinió Luna

-Muchas gracias, fue un gusto, ahora me retiro- Contestó, Discord nunca habia sido tan amable en toda su vida

-Si quiere podemos salir algun dia para conversar mas sobre quizas algo que le incomode- Dijo Celestia

-Eh...quizas algun dia- Contestó Discord un poco sonrojado y cerró la puerta.

-Celestia, ni siquiera lo pienses- Dijo Luna

-Vamos hermana, no puedo divertirme un rato, ademas nadie fue tan amable conmigo desde mucho tiempo- Contestó Celestia

Discord ya afuera de la oficina estaba buscando inalcansablemente el rastro de ese misterioso poder.

-Vamos Discord, sin distracciones, con el poder que se encuentra por aqui bastará para poder recuperar mis poderes al maximo y volver a Ponyville, espero que Flutrershy no esté molesta-

-Oiga, usted es el nuevo profesor?-

-Que y tu quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Daring Do, me asignaron para mostrarle la escuela- Dijo Daring Do a un Discord muy confundido

-Ehh, si claro, pero podriamos empezar por...espera- Discord cerró los ojos

-Por el pasillo de la izquierda- Preguntó Discord

-Ehh...si usted quiere- Respondió Daring Do un poco confundida

En la loca persecución:

-Que persecución mas aburrida- Gruñó Gizmo

-Porque no te lanzamos a esa cosa?, ahi si estaras en una verdadera persecución- Respondió Discord

-Retiro lo dicho, lo retiro-

-Oye Discord, otra vez, por que traemos el dinero? - Preguntó Stellar

-Para matricularlos a ustedes, conseguir indetificaciones falsas, una casa decente y otras cosas- Respondió Discord

-Y la escopeta?-

-Por si algo sale mal-

-Que raro que los militares aun no llegan- Dijo Thunderlane

-Que no sabias?, esa cosa destruyó a cada uno de los helicopteros, tanques, hasta tenia su propio ejercito de animales que atacaban a los soldados, fue algo muy epico- Respondió Stellar

-Oigan, ya casi llegamos- Dijo Discord

-Pero si solo salimos...- Dijo Thunderlane

-Les dije que llegariamos como arte de magia- Contestó Discord

-Hagamos un pacto, nadie se va de esa escuela si almenos no le rompieron el corazón a alguna chica- Propuso Gizmo

-Pues creo que te quedaras ahi por toda la vida- Dijo Stellar

-Chicos, malas noticias-

-Que!?- Preguntaron los 3

-Se malogró la camioneta-

-No quiero morir!- Gritó Gizmo asustado

De pronto el Ahuizotl tomó la camioneta y la lanzó millas atras, cuanta fuerza.

-Tiempo estimado?- Preguntó Thunderlane

-1 semana, no Discord?- Preguntó Gizmo

-Ahora si una semana, como fue que sobrevivimos!?- Respondió Gizmo

-No importa eso, tenemos que arreglar la camioneta, antes que esa cosa vuelva!- Dijo Stellar asustado

-Solo tomará unos minutos, creo- Dijo Gizmo

-Como sea!- Gritaron los 3

En la escuela:

-Y dime, que son estas...cosas rectangulares de metal?- Preguntó Discord

-Que?, son casilleros, vive debajo de una roca o que!?- Dijo Daringo Do sorprendida

-Que respeto es ese a un maestro, creo que deberia informarle esto a la directora- Dijo Discord molesto

-No es necesario, mil disculpas, solo...-

La campana sonó, todos los estudiantes salieron a almorzar

-No, ahora con todos estos niños, necesito causar un poco de caos, solo un poquito!?- Dijo Discord asimismo

Media hora despues...

-Ahora si, el rastro no esta tan lejos, solo unos...-

-Oiga, deberia estar dando clase!- Discord volteó y se encontró con Luna

-Si claro ya voy, solo me...distraje-

-Eso le va a costar un poco de su sueldo señor Leehning-

Al llegar al salon de teatro se encontró con 14 alumnos que los estaban observando

-Eh, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Disc...Leehning y hoy aprenderemos sobre...la improvisación- Dijo Discord nervioso

De vuelta con el otro Discord:

-Solo ajusto esto y...listo, vamos, rapido!- Dijo Discord

-Esta cerca!?- Preguntó Gizmo

-Ya casi llega a matarnos, acelera!- Respondió Stellar

-Vamos, eso es arranca-

-QUIERO MI ORO DEVUELTA!- Gritó Ahuizotl

La camioneta tomó la ventaja, pasaron los dias, el Discord de Equestria hacia lo que podia para entretener a sus alumnos, no tenia tiempo suficiente para buscar las gemas, mientras que el grupito de cuatro casi mueren como 7 veces.

-Cual era el plan otra vez!?- Preguntó Thunderlane

-Nos escondemos y dejamos que el Ahuizotl se pelee con el Draconequus- Respondió Discord

-Draconequus?-

-Un estilo de quimera que puede cambiar de forma, incluso puede aparentar que es humano-

-Y como sabes de el?-

-Un viajero me dio un libro extraño, con un amuleto que me iba a dar los "maravillosos" poderes del Draconequus, pero...eh, nunca funcionó- Respondió Discord

-Si que estaba loco- Dijo Gizmo

-Si lo se, el tipo era un anciano barbudo y daba miedo-

-Como estas tan seguro de que esa cosa existe?- Preguntó Stellar

-Solo confien en mi- Respondió Discord

-Mejor ya no preguntes, ademas tenemos cada uno de nosotros 50 mil dolares!- Dijo Thunderlane feliz

-Exacto, vamos a comprar ropa cool, para que las chicas se vuelvan locas por nosotros, vamos a tener swag, la pasaremos de maravilla!- Gritó Gizmo apoyando a Thunderlane

-Y si algo sale mal, recuerden amigos en vez de chicas!- Dijo Stellar

-Exacto, podemos jugar videojuegos, salir a ganar mas dinero, jugar bromas pesadas a otros, no importa si alguna chica nos rechasa- Dijo Discord

-Pero primero, tenemos que deshacernos de esta cosa- Dijo Thunderlane

-Tranquilo, cuando acabe todo, yo me desharé de el- Respondió Discord

-Pero como?- Preguntó Stellar

-Te digo que será como por arte de magia-

En la escuela:

-Hola maestro Leehning-

-Como esta maestro-

-Oye Leehning, un partidito?-

Ahora todos conocian a Discord, el nivel de confianza entre los estudiantes y el habia subido demasiado, se volvió famoso por haber logrado que Apple Bloom se enamorara de Snips y que Scootaloo se enamorara de Snails, algo que no pudo haber ocurrido nunca, solo les dijo a los dos que improvisaran y que sean ellos mismos.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito encontrarlas, estan tan cerca, pero con todos esos potri...cual era la palabra?, a si, niños, como estará mi pobre Fluttershy- Dijo Discord mientras pateaba una lata.

-Oiga, ehh...profesor?, queria...- Discord volteó y vió a una chica un poco asustada y nerviosa, no paraba de mirarla (no lo malpiensen =) ), era parecida a la Fluttershy de Equestria.

-Ehh, si?- Respondió Discord (e)

-Q..queria preguntarle a..algo-

-Tranquila, cual es tu nombre-

-M...mi nombre?, es Flu...ttershy, Fluttershy- Respondió

Discord se quedó atonito, su teoria de la dimensión alterna habia terminado, no podia creerlo, si habia una Fluttershy aqui tambien tendria que haber un Discord, verdad?

-Flu...Fluttershy?-

-Si...ese es mi nombre, usted esta bien?- -

Eh, si solo me recuerdas a alguien-

-Queria preguntarle si usted podria, a...ayudarme, con...con al...alguien- Fluttershy estaba roja como un tomate

-Y quien es ese alguien?- Preguntó Discord (e)

-Su...su nombre...es...es-

-Dilo, no es necesario ser timida- Dijo Discord (e) curioso

-Su nombre es Discord!-


	12. Chapter 12

Fluttershy gritó a los cuatro vientos, sintió que se libraba de una carga enorme, de esa necesidad de contarle a alguien sobre lo que ella siente, Discord casi se desmaya.

-Pe...perdon por gritar profesor, porfavor no me castigue, profesor esta bien otra vez?-

-Eh, si creo que si, solo necesito, un momentito- Respondió Discord sorprendido y a punto de caerse

-Creo que regresaré en otro momento-

-No, no, no, no pasa nada, solo me sorprendió que en mi primera semana y alguien venga a pedirme ayuda, jeje-

-Pero se encuentra bien?-Preguntó Fluttershy

-Si, si lo estoy y cuentame quien es este tal Discord?- Preguntó Discord (e) (PST: significa de Equestria, para no confundirse, diganme que no confunde!?) Fluttershy empezó a sonreir y a sonrojarse

-El, bueno, no es la mejor persona en el mundo, pero es muy gracioso, le gusta hacer bromas, aunque algunas veces puede ser muy cruel con otros, pero se que por dentro hay un chico inseguro que solo quiere amar a alguien y ese alguien soy yo, aunque el no lo sepa- Respondió Fluttershy sonriendo

-Asi que le gusta jugar bromas, que tipo de bromas?-

-Una vez cambió la canción que iba a tocar una compañera por una canción horrenda que tenia un monton de obsenidades, gente dice que el es el mismisimo caos, pero igual lo quiero-

-Mismisimo caos?, y como te enamoraste de el?-

-Fue cuando estaba aqui antes de ser expulsado, la directora me asignó mostrarle la escuela, pero nunca se presentó y lo busqué por todos lados y vi que estaba cambiando los tornillos de las sillas del salon de profesores, tuve que sacarlo de ahi a la fuerza, no nos llevamos muy bien, pero era muy gracioso y me empezó a agradar, yo tambien le agradaba se notaba en su rostro, saliamos siempre a comer por ahi y adoraba invitarlo siempre a unos cuantos picnics a solas, queria invitarlo al baile de los corazones calidos pero una semana antes llegaron un grupo de amigos muy malvados, ellos me lo quitaron, lo conviertieron en una persona malvada, sin rencor, sin escrupulos, el lider era un tal Tirek, era grande y musculoso, no era nada de mi tipo, tenia como un amuleto en forma de cachos, manipulaba siempre a mi Discord, despues estaba Crysalis, era la que coqueteaba con todos, Discord, Di...Di...Discord me reemplazó por ella!- Fluttersy empezó a llorar

-No se que vió en ella, estaba tambien un chico, no era muy malo del todo, pero engañaba a todos, lo llamaban Sombra, incluso logró engañar a la directora, el dia del baile el...el..el fue con ella y no conmigo, al final tuve que ir con mi primo, solo fui para ver que hacia Discord y lo que hiso fue horrendo!, baño a todos en leche de chocolate incluyendome, se empezó a reir como un...un..un psicopata!, todo el grupo de football los empezó a perseguir a los cuatro y un carro atropelló a Sombra, Tirek y Crysalis desaparecieron, Discord tuvo que afrontar todos los castigos, primero tuvo que limpiar todo el gimnacio, disculparse con todos personalmente, pagar los daños causados y al final la expulsión, nadie sabia sobre la ultima, pero...pero se fue...sin...sin despedirse!- Fluttershy quebró en llanto

-Creo que deberias secarte la cara, tranquila eso ya pasó, ahora debes concentrarte en como recuperarlo- Dijo Discord (e) tratando de calmarla

-P...pero como, se ha ido, ha...hace dos semanas, nadie ha dicho nada, pero su EX novia aun lo extraña-

-Asi que tienes competencia, sabes algo mas sobre ese tal Discord?- Preguntó

-Le gusta el té, adora la leche de chocolate, odia los conejos y que soy su unica amiga, era-

-No ese tipo de cosas, algo como si sabes donde vive, su edad, en donde esta ahorita mismo?- Discord (e) estaba ancioso por saber donde estaba, todo encajaba muy bien, el Discord de aqui seguro que se habia llevado sus poderes, solo necesitaba encontrarlo.

-Un segundo, dijiste amuletos?- Discord recordó sobre Tirek y ese amuleto

-Si, porque?-

-Nada-

Flashback:

-Todos ustedes mis queridos aprendices seran los que lideren Equestria, Celestia tu te encargaras de mostrarle a los demas cada uno de sus roles aqui, Scorpan controla mas a Tirek, Sombra se mas gentil, Crysalis se mas responsable, Luna no dejes a tu hermana sola y Discord...nada de bromas-

-Entendido-Dijieron los siete

-Ahora miren esto, estos son sus amuletos, cada uno de ellos tiene una pisca de sus poderes, si algo sale mal no olviden en buscarme, yo me los llevaré a un lugar mas seguro-

-Pero maestro, podria ser peligroso- Dijo Celestia

-Nada de eso, es la dimensión mas segura que conosco, solo entren cuando no quede alternativa alguna- Y Starswirl cruzó el portal...para no volver mas

Fin del Flash

-Profesor...en que piensa?-

-Ah, en nada, me parece extraño eso de los amuletos-

-Si a mi tambien, cuando llegó Tirek aqui Sombra le mostro a todos como era Tirek hace dos meses, parecia un chico anorexico, pero en ese momento se veia todos musculoso y atemorisante-

Mente de Discord:

-Asi que hay una version mas joven de mi aqui, logró enamorar a la Fluttershy de aqui, será una señal? y si tengo oportunidad con Fluttershy!?, no!, tengo que consentrarme, encontrar a este Discord, conseguir de vuelta mis poderes y volver a Equestria!-

Las clases terminaron y Discord regresó a la casita que le robó al vago ese, tenia mucho en que pensar.

El dia siguiente:

-Noticia de ultimo momento, la bestia de Las Vegas magicamente a llegado aqui, la ciudad esta en estado de emergencia!- Dijo la reportera

-Ahhhh, vamos a morir!-

-No moriré virgen, no moriré virgen!-

-Quiero a mi mami!-

-Sabia que este dia llegaria!-

Varios niños, adolecentes, maestros gritaban, no les quedaba mucho, los de pre-escolar primero, despues los niños, los adolecentes y maestros sobrevivirian para morir despues serian devorados por la bestia, ese era la cadena alimenticia de cualquier pelicula de mounstros, aunque...

-Que el Ahuizotl que!?- Daring Do estaba palida del miedo que corria por sus venas

-Pero si yo, yo...yo lo encerré, verdad?-

-Que no te enteraste, esa cosa escapó hace semanas, tenemos que evacuar!- Gritó Coco Pommel mientras corria en busca de la salida de emergencia

-No!, yo me enfrentaré otra vez contra esa cosa, no dejare que destruya la ciudad y despues buscaré al imbecil que lo liberó!- Ahora dos personas querian a Discord, uno queria drenarle la energia y otra queria matarlo.

Daring Do se preparó, su sombrero, latigo, binoculares, paralizantes y un revolver por si las dudas

-En donde estas Ahuizotl!?-

-Por donde está la escuela!?- Gritó Gizmo

-Ya casi llegamos, ahi esta!- Respondió Discord

-No puede ser, me ahorré tiempo, ahora el viene a mi-

-En que piensa señor Leehning-

-En nada, solo tengo miedo-

Todos estaban escondidos detras de las tribunas del patio de football.

-Daring, vuelve aqui!- Gritó Celestia

-Oh no, Ahuizotl está persiguiendo esa camioneta por algo, tengo una corazonada de que ellos o ellas lo liberaron, no saben con quien se meten-

-Daring, regresa aca en este instante!- Gritó Luna

-MI ORO!-

-Ahi estas, cuanto has crecido-

-Cuidado Discord, cuidado!- Grito Thunderlane

La entrada "triunfal" de los cuatro no fue nada triunfal, la camioneta se desvió y dió vueltas de campana, sobrevivieron los cuatro de milagro, el destino si que tenia algo preparado para ellos.

-Asi que Discord, eh?-

-DARING DO TENDRÉ MI VENGANZA!-

Empezó la epica batalla, Daring Do saltaba por todos lados, esquibando los golpes de Ahuizotl, su cola intentaba golpearla pero fallaba, Ahuizotl ya estaba viejo para estas cosas, Daring Do le inyectó como 40 paralizantes, por un momento Discord se olvidó de todo, del Draconequus, de Fluttershy, no podia quitar sus ojos de Daring, era tan agil, flexible, valiente

-Cual será su nombre?- Preguntó Discord otra vez con cara de estupido entonces, vió que un hombre se le estaba acercando, decidió correr.

-Oye Discord a donde vas!?- Preguntaron los tres. Discord se encontró con un callejon sin salida

-Asi que tu eres la famosa version de mi-

-Y tu quien eres!?-

-Deberias saber, soy yo aqui la victima, tú me quitaste mis poderes y me obligaste a vestirme con esto y estar en esta horrenda forma, pero ya me llegó- Discord (e) empezó a tomar su forma de Draconequus, no sabia como lo habia hecho pero le encantaba.

-Lo siento!, siento que mis poderes vuelven- Discord vió su amuleto y veia como era drenado toda la energia.

-No, no lo haras!- Discord dió media vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaba Daring Do y sin darse cuenta chocó con ella e hiso que Ahuizotl la atrapé.

-No, no otra vez!- Gritó Daring

-POR FIN TENDRE...-

-Oye tu, vuelve aquí!-

Todos voltearon para ver a un mounstro mas pequeño pero mas feo que el Ahuizotl

-Por que todo pasa en esta escuela!- Protestó Sunset

-Quizas porque nuestras vidas estan enlasadas con la de otros, en un mundo lleno de ponis!- Respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-Di...Discord que haces aqui!?- Gritó Twiligth

El Draconequus volteó y casi se desmaya.

-Twi...Twiligth, eres tu!?-

-Que haces aqui!?- Preguntó Twiligth furiosa

-Encontré tu...-

-Mi?-

-Tu...

-Mi!?-

-Tu portal!-

-Que!?, no leiste el cartel de pasar!-

-Estaba desesperado, necesitaba volver a esta forma, tenia que sentir este poder, mi poder, del caos, caos...-

-Discord me estas asustando-

-Pero si Discord esta por hayá!- Dijo Fluttershy

Todos voltearon y vieron a un cobarde Discord arreglando la camioneta con los otros tres

-Ehh...puedo explicarlo!- Dijo Discord nervioso

-Tenemos que conversar Discord!- Dijo Sonata molesta

-Discord me tenias preocupada!- Dijo Fluttershy, Sonata volteó furiosa

-Tu no te metas, el es mio!-

-Oye Ahuizotl si quieres te comes a la de cabello azul primero y despues al Draconequus!- Gritó Discord, dejando en claro que no sentia por Sonata.

Ahuizotl dió un fuerte grujido molesto

-QUIERO MI ORO!-

-...arranca...- Dijo Discord

-Oye espera!...- Dijo Fluttershy pero la camioneta salió disparada, mientras que el Ahuizotl los perseguia

Nada habia salido como lo planeado, Ahuizotl queria su oro no comida, Discord (e) casi tenia todo su poder devuelta y Discord no pudo impresionar a Fluttershy

-Pero que hiciste!?- Gritó Daring atrapada en la mano de Ahuizotl

-Un grabe error!- Respondió Discord

-Cuando salga de aqui juro que!...-

-Por que lo hice, por que!?, desearia que todo regresara a la normalidad, desearia nunca haber vuelto a esta escuela, nunca haber conocido a Fluttershy, nunca haber tenido este amuleto, vamos hazlo!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y PUFF! todo habia regresado a la..., oh no, no habia suficiente energia, Discord estuvo a punto de cometer un grave error...otra vez.

-OWW!-

-Por fin!- Daring ya liberada del Ahuizotl le dió un izquierdazo y lo noqueó, ahora quien seguia, haberrr..., a si...el Draconequus, de ahi seguia Discord.

-EN DONDE ESTAS PEQUEÑO YO!?- Gritó Discord (e) volando por todo el lugar buscando a Discord (demasiado confuso lo se, en los reviews denme ideas para hacerlo...menos confuso)

-No, no, no!, nada a salido bien hasta ahora, necesito irme de aqui otra vez- Dijo Discord apunto de chasquear sus dedos pero entonces recordó el rostro de Fluttershy asustada y un poco decepcionada, Discord frunció el seño

-No, yo tengo el amuleto, las gemas estan cerca, YO tengo mas ventaja, lo venceré en frente de todos impresionaré a Fluttershy, funcionará- Dijo Discord y con valentia empezó a correr hacia la escuela

-No dejen que se escape, todos atrapenlo, el causó todo esto!- Gitó Daring Do

Todos empezaron a perseguir a Discord, incluyendo el draconequus.

-Corre Discord, corre!- Gritaron Gizmo, Thunderlane y Stellar, todos voltearon furiosos

-Vamonos de aqui!- Los tres robaron aceleraron y se fueron

-Broom, Broom- Discord vió su telefono

-Cuando arregles todo, nos vemos en la cafeteria de la esquina, suerte- Decia el mensaje

Flash intentó taclear a Discord y lo logró, Discord se levantó rapidamente y siguió corriendo, Cheese junto a Pinkie le lanzaron un bomba de confetti no funcionó para nada, Vynil logró atraparlo y le puso audifonos con el volumen a tope esto si que lo aturdió, Applejack con su soga intentó atraparlo pero el lo esquivó, de pronto apareció Photo Finish toda congelada pero furiosa.

-Alto!, este chico tiene...-

Discord disimuladamente le borró la memoria sin que nadie lo vea.

-Que cosa, que tiene este "chico"- Dijo Daring Do

-Tener que?- Preguntó Photo

Discord aprovechó el momento y se escapó, al llegar a su casillero lo abrió y ahi estaban las gemas sanas y salvas.

-FUERA DE MI CAMINO- Dijo el Draconequus

Rapidamente Discord se teletransportó al patio para solo encontrarse con Fluttershy llorando

Mente de Discord:

-Tengo que irme, seguro me va a golpear o gritar otra vez, si...yo...si...solo-

-Asi que volviste- Dijo Fluttershy seria secandose las lagrimas.

-Ehh...sorpresa!?- Dijo Discord, ya sabia lo que venia

-Por que, ah por que?-

-Porque...porque...eh...no lo se-

-No podias romper con ella y ya, sin tener que irte!-

-Puedo explicarlo!, solo...- -

Nada!, pensé que habias cambiado, pero no, tenias que irte a Las Vegas a causar mas problemas, sabes cuantas personas murieron?, sabes como estaba Sonata?, sabes como estaba tu mama?, sabes como estaba yo!?-

-Ni que fuera para tanto, solo me fui unos dias, yo no pedí que se preocuparan por mi, Sonata no lo valia, ademas no me importa lo que ustedes hagan o piensen por mi, mi vida, mis reglas!- Contestó Discord tratando de ser rudo

-No funciona de esa forma Discord, tienes que pensar en los demas, Sonata estuvo deprimida por una semana ahora esta furiosa y perdió todo sentimiento alguno por ti, que no pensaste en ella, en tu mamá, en...mi?- -

En ti, por que pensaria en ti!?- Discord negando lo inegable como siempre

Ouch, golpe directo al corazón, Fluttershy tomó valor y entre lagrimas...

-Porque yo...yo...-

-Tu?-

-Yo...-

-AHI ESTAS!- El Draconequus voló hacia el y...no lo atacó, no podia moverse, sintió un aura morada y vió como Twiligth abria un portal hacia Equestria.

-Pero que rayos!?...-

-Ya fue suficiente Discord, creo que vas a tener una charla muy incomoda con Fluttershy- Intervino Twiligth

-No Twiligth, no entiendes,...el!- Ya era demasiado tarde, Discord ya habia pasado el portal y no pudo terminar su oración

-Muy bien, ahora tu- Dijo Twiligth molesta

Una muchedumbre de alumnos furiosos liderados por Daring Do se estaban acercando

-Atrapenlo!-

-BROOM BROOM-

-Esperen!- Dijo Discord arrodillandose

-Que quieres!?-

-Solo un ultimo deseo antes de que me golpeen-

-Deseo, como sea que quieres!?-

-Contestar mi telefono- Respondió Discord

-Solo apurate para poder golpearte!- Gritó Sunset Shimmer

-Hola?, si, que hacen, solo apurense en...- Discord vió a todos apunto de quitarle el telefono

-En comprar el café y espera que!?, no te escucho, te envio un mensaje!- Discord cortó la llamada y rapidamente escribió un mensaje

-Deseo cumplido, ahora preparate, mira lo que le has hecho a nuestra escuela, mira a la pobre Derpy!- Se habia roto el brazo, ouch

-Por tu culpa la cafeteria se quedó sin comida-

-Pero como?- Dijo Discord

-La cosa azul lo destruyó todo!-

-Y todo por tu culpa!- Estaban apunto de arrancarle la...

-Esperen!, se que fui un...imbecil, no sabia lo que hacia, lo siento Derpy por lo de tu brazo, me disculpo por todo lo que pasó, fui un completo cobarde por volver de esta forma y por traer a esa cosa que fue lo ultimo que pensaba ver estos dias, tengo suficiente dinero para cubrir los gastos y Sonata espero que me perdones por lo que hice, yo honestamente...queria formalizar contigo, conocer a tus padres, que tu puedas conocer a mi familia...bueno solo a mi mamá-

Fluttershy agachó la cabeza

-pero todo esta preción de poder ser aceptado, y por algunos problemas personales, mis otros padres me criaron mal y se aprovechaban de mi y ellos...me llevaron a la locura y no sabia que hacer y me llené de odio y...y...-

Varios estaban al borde las lagrimas, Fluttershy ya lo estaba

-Te perdono Discord- Dijo Sonata corriendo a abrazarlo

-Lo importante es que arreglaras esto, verdad?- Preguntó Daring ya mas calmada

-Si lo voy a arreglar- Sonata le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ni bien lo dejó de abrazar...

-MIREN EL AHUIZOTL!- Gritó Discord

Todos voltearon asustados y... CRASH!, una camioneta blindada apareció de la nada chocando con paredes y su entrada fue extremadamente peligrosa, rodeó a todo el grupo de estudiantes la puerta se abrió y Discord entró corriendo

-AHI SE VEN IMBECILES!-

Todos se quedaron boca abierta al ver como la camioneta destruia otra pared y lograba salir de la escuela.

Sonata empezó a llorar, algunos querian seguirlo pero no iba a servir de nada, Daringo Do estaba sorprendida pero a la vez furiosa, las mane 6 estaban un poco confundidas, Twiligth vió como Discord se teletransportaba hacia el patio, eso explicaba muchas cosas, incluyendo la ira del Draconequus.

En Ponyville:

-Me robó mis poderes!, Twiligth?, Twiligth!?- Discord miró a su alrededor, estaba cerca del cotagge de Fluttershy.

-Debe estar furiosa...estuve tan cerca, ahora volví a esta forma, necesito regresar...-

Discord decidió volver, necesitaba sus poderes, no podia vivir sin ellos.

-Discord eres tu!?- Discord no movió ni un hueso, no queria voltear que tal si ella lo echaba de ahi con todas sus cosas, adonde iria, no queria perderla, estos dos ya parecian esposos

-Eh...-

-regresaste...-

-S...si-

-regresaste!- Gritó Fluttershy...feliz

Fluttershy voló hacia el, llena de felicidad, lo habia extrañado mucho, cayó sobre el y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh Discord te extrañé demasiado!-

-No en la cara no...espera no estas molesta!?- Preguntó Discord confundido

-Porque habria de estarlo!?, volviste eso es lo mas importante-

Iba a ser una larga noche de conversación incomoda

En la otra dimensión:

Las clases no se cancelaron, todos los estudiantes se habian ofrecido a ayudar con los escombros y rescatar todo material escolar que quedaba

-Oigan, el muy idiota dejó su telefono!- Anunció Soarin

Daring le quitó el telefono y empezó a leer el mensaje de Discord en voz alta

-Thunderlane acelera y ven aqui, me van a sacar la madre, yo los voy a entretener con alguna mentira o cosa cursi, pero apurense!-

-Ya contacté a su mamá- Dijo Celestia

-Esta furiosa y va a venir a hablar conmigo, no sean agresivos con ella que no es su culpa, vamos a arreglar esto- Continuó Celestia, ella si que sabia controlar su ira

-Pero, nosotros como alumnos cooperativos, buscaremos a Discord, formaremos grupos de 7 saldremos cada tarde y la busqueda acaba a las 6, yo lideraré el primer grupo- Dijo Daring Do decidida a encontrar a ese desgraciado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lamento mucho mi gran tardanza, tuve que hacer muchas tareas y hasta estuve un mes completo sin Internet, fue una GRAN tortura, en cuanto a la historia, no falta mucho para terminarlo, calculo de 6 a 10 capítulos mas, no estoy seguro en hacer una secuela...quieren una secuela?**

Casa de Fluttershy:

Eran las 6 de la tarde, parecía como si alguien hubiera muerto, la casa estaba en completo silencio, arriba había una pobre chica con un fuerte hoyo en el corazón, echada en su cama con 5 botes de helado sabor a fresa.

-Por que- Suspiró Fluttershy mientras sacaba una foto, era Discord que se había dormido durante la clase de matemáticas

-Por que de todos los chicos en este mundo...tenias que se tu- Decía Fluttershy mientras miraba la foto, frunció el ceño y rompió la foto

-...te odio...-

Flashback:

-Psst Fluttershy Psst- Eran las tres de la madrugada y Discord le estaba lanzando piedritas a la ventana de Fluttershy  
-...Q..quien es...Discord...que haces aquí?- Preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida  
-Quería darte las gracias...por ayudarme a integrarme en esta nueva escuela...no había conocido a alguien como tu- Respondió Discord  
Fluttershy se sonrojó

-Gracias Discord aprecio mucho tus palabras...y...hablando de amistad...tienes con quien ir al baile de los corazones cálidos?...- Preguntó Fluttershy curiosa

-No, pero pienso preguntarle...es una buena chica...es linda -Fluttershy empezó a sonreír-...inteligente...- sonrió mas -...me comprende...- y mas

-...oh Discord...-

-Ademas que me llevo bien con ella-

-Estaría encantada de ir conti...-

-Su nombre es Chrysalis-

-QUE?!...- Fluttershy dejó de sonreír

-Si lo se yo también estaba como QUE?! cuando la conocí, es un poco rara pero si que es atractiva- Dijo Discord

Fluttershy cerró la ventana rápidamente y se agrietó un poco

-Fluttershy...Fluttershy?, si me escuchas, gracias por ayudarme si no hubiera sido por ti, no tendría el valor de preguntarle...ah y perdón por romper tu cerca- Discord se marchó y no logró escuchar el pequeño y agudo llanto de Fluttershy

Fin del Flashback

-Tonto,...idiota!- Fluttershy empezó a romper todas las fotos que tenia de Discord.

En otro lugar:

-Eso fue épico!-

-Hay que hacerlo otra vez!-

-Oye Discord y si volvemos a las Vegas?!, Discord...estas bien?...DISCORD!- Gritó Stellar asustando a un Discord muy pensativo

-Ehh, hagan lo que quieran, yo...yo necesito arreglar las cosas en mi escuela-

-Pero no puedes volver, viste todo lo que causó el Ahuizotl?!- Dijo Gizmo

-Si...pero...les voy a mostrar algo- Discord se levantó y de su cuello sacó su amuleto y las tres gemas de las Dazzlings

-Esto amigos...son gemas de poder muy poderosas, son la respuesta a mi buena racha en los juegos de las Vegas, puedo hacer lo que quiera, dinero, refugio, todo menos amor...-

-Si que estas loco- Dijo Thunderlane

-Solo un poco, enserio tienen que creerme, miren- Discord apuntó hacia el cielo y empezó a llover chocolate, después gatos y finalizó con algodón de azúcar

-Pe...pero n...no es posible...no tiene lógica alguna!-

-El caos no tiene lógica Gizmo, puedo literalmente borrarle la memoria a alguien, ese dragón que vieron era el ex-dueño de este poder, lo quería de vuelta...pero no lo logró- Dijo Discord con una pequeña sonrisa malvada

-Entonces que esperas, trece millones para cada uno!- Dijo Stellar ansioso

-No funciona de esa manera, este amuleto se alimenta del caos, las gemas las uso por si las dudas-

-Entonces...ahora que?- Preguntó Thunderlane

-Tomen, es como unas "disculpas" de mi parte, úsenlas con cuidado- Dijo Discord y les entregó a cada uno una gema

-En cerio?!...deseo a la chica mas sexy!...- Gizmo cerró los ojos...no ocurrió nada

-Ya te dije que todo menos amor...yo ya lo intenté- Dijo Discord cruzado de brazos

-Entonces cual es el plan?- Preguntó Thunderlane

-Hay que volver a la escuela y borrarle la mente a todos- Dijo Discord decidido

-De ahí-

-No lo se...quemar algo o enamorar alguna chica- Dijo Discord pensando en Fluttershy

-Nos a vamos a divertir?- Preguntó Thunderlane

-Ni te imaginas-

-Yo quiero ganar algo de dinero,...nunca es suficiente- Dijo Stellar mientras le echaba aceite a su silla de ruedas

-Tienes una gema Stellar...piensa un poco- Dijo Discord

-Tu tranquilo Discord- De la nada Stellar se levantó se la silla sin ninguna dificultad

-Asombroso-Dijo Gizmo

-Eso no es nada-

LUNES:

-No hay clases por reparos-

MARTES:

-No hay clases por reparos-

MIÉRCOLES:

-Ahorita no joven-

JUEVES:

-No hay clases por reparos-

VIERNES:

-No hay clases por reparos-

Sábado:

-No hay talleres extracurriculares por reparos-

DOMINGO:

-No seas imbécil y vete a casa-

LUNES:

-My name is Jeff-

CINCO MESES DESPUÉS:

-Bienvenidos alumnos, esperamos que la pasen bien aquí tras los desafortunados hechos de hace cinco meses atrás, pero tranquilos ya que Daring Do se a ofrecido a ayudarnos y salvarnos de cualquier peligro o en pocas palabras...cito directamente de las palabras de Daring: Quemar vivo a Discord- Anunció Celestia por un megáfono

-Si encuentro a Discord juro que le romperé la...- Flash fue interrumpido por Daring

-Flash...tu no matarías ni una mosca, yo me encargo de Discord y de los otros tres- Dijo Daring

El día siguiente:

-¿No han notado a Fluttershy un poco diferente?-Preguntó Twiligth

-Si ha cambiado demasiado, botó a Angel de su casa pobre conejito , tiñó unos cuantos mechones de su cabello de negro o era morado?, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo a nuestra querida Fluttershy- Respondió aruty

-Miren ahí está!- Señaló Pinkie Pie

Al fondo del corredor se veía una chica con la ropa diferente, botas negras, su cabello aun tenia partes rosadas pero la mayoría era de color morado pero no como el de Twiligth o el de Rarity, era un morado muy oscuro, ahora usa un abrigo gris, viste una mini falda y unas medias largas de color morado...

-Que hay- "Saludó" Fluttershy con una mirada seria, su voz ya no era suave y frágil, sonaba un poco ruda como Rainbow Dash pero mas aguda.

-ehh...buenos días Fluttershy como esta Angel?- Preguntó Twiligth nerviosa

-Ese pequeño insecto?. me deshice de el, no me servia si era un completo holgazán, ahora su miserable vida ya no es de mi incumbencia- Contestó Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa malvada

-Y se puede saber por que cambiaste de look?- Preguntó Rarity

-Y es mi obligación contestarte?- Respondió Fluttershy

Todas se sorprendieron al ver la actitud de Fluttershy

-Nah es broma, me di cuenta que la gente se aprovechaba de mi, era débil, varios me usaron como Angel, o el patético de Discord, desde que regresó supe que quería hacerme daño, usó la psicología no se que vi en el...- Contestó Fluttershy frunciendo el ceño

-Sentías algo p..por...Dis..- Rarity estaba apunto de reírse

-Si sentía algo por el, hay algún problema?!, que acaso no puedo enamorarme de alguien?!- Interrumpió Fluttershy molesta

-N...no yo s..solo de...decir- Rarity estaba nerviosa

-Decir que?!, que era ridículo enamorarme de un chico tan estúpido, tonto, lo que sea!,...pero el amor es ciego así que no me juzgues- Contestó Fluttershy seria

-O...ok- Contestó Rarity asustada

-Les doy un consejo, no confíen en los hombres, son despiadados y miserables- Dijo Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa

-No todos son así, que es lo que ocurre Fluttershy cuéntanos, nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte- Dijo Rainbow Dash intentado ayudar a Fluttershy

-Que acaso eres ciega, Discord jugó conmigo el quería hacerme daño de esta forma, fue lindo al principio después se fue y cuando regresó jugó con mis sentimientos!, pero si lo veo...juro que lo quemo vivo- Contestó Fluttershy molesta

La campana de clases sonó, todos fueron a sus salones, todos veían de forma extraña ah Fluttershy

-Que se hizo?-

-Es nueva aquí?-

-Quien es?-

-Se ve atractiva-

Todos miraban a Fluttershy de reojo, ella solo fruncía el ceño

Nadie había notado que se había cortado el cabello, ni si quiera sus propias amigas ya que Fluttershy no dejaba de usar una capucha, era un simple corte hasta su cuello, la hacia ver mas desafiante y un poco ruda?, nadie se creería esa.

Mente de Fluttershy:

-Todos me observan como si fuera que?!, si creen que soy la misma pues se equivocan, estos cinco meses lograron abrirme los ojos, oh Discord vas a sufrir feo si regresas, lo juro...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Quisde**


	14. Chapter 14

-Chicas fue lindo estar aquí, pero tengo que volver a Equestria, ademas de hablar con el otro Discord del que les hablé- Dijo Twiligth apresurada mientras se alistaba para regresar -y por favor, cuiden a Fluttershy, el Discord de aquí le ah hecho mucho daño, tienen que hablar con ella- Twiligth pasó el portal

-Ahora que?- Preguntó Rarity

-Ni si quiera se llevó el pastel- Dijo Pinkie Pie triste

De la nada aparece Flurttershy y le quita el pastel y se lo come

-Oye cual es tu problema!?- Dice Pinkie Pie sorprendida

-Ccuall prroblemma?- Dice Fluttershy con la boca llena

-Casi nos matas del susto!- Dijo Rainbow Dash asustada

-Jajja que grraciosso- Sonrió Fluttershy aun con la boca llena

-No comas con la boca llena, no olvides los modales- Dijo Applejack

-Los modales son para los débiles- Contestó Fluttershy

Las clases acabaron y todas se fueron un poco incomodas, Fluttershy fue la ultima en salir, empezó a llover y ella se puso su capucha y sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien

-Ouch oye fíjate!- Dijo Fluttershy molesta

-Oye no fue mi cul!-cul-culpa?- Discord se sorprendió al verla

Mente de Discord:

-Y esta quien es?!, es nueva?, pero es un poco...me recuerda Fluttershy-

-Por fin te encontré!- Dijo Fluttershy mientras se acercaba hacia Discord lentamente

-Q..que ha..haces?!- Dijo Discord nervioso mientras retrocedía un poco

-Que no me reconoces!?- Preguntó Fluttershy enojada

-Estas loca!- Discord intentó correr pero Fluttershy lo cogió de los brazos y no lo dejó ir

-Eres un idiota lo sabes!?-

-Cálmate, no te conozco, y...yo no te he...hecho nada!-

-Soy Fluttershy imbécil!-

Discord se quedó callado, estaba sorprendido no podía dejar de observarla, se distrajo al ver que se había cortado el cabello.

-Esto es por destruir la escuela y casi matarnos a todos!- Fluttershy procedió a darle un fuerte golpe en la barriga.

-Aghh! HIJA DE PE...- Discord no logró terminar el insulto al ver que ella estaba empezando a ver su amuleto

-Que lindo collar- Fluttershy procede a quitarle bruscamente el amuleto y se lo pone, Discord intenta seguirla pero ella lo golpea otra vez.

Horas después...

-Scarlett Johnasson es mejor, ya no molestes-

-Pero que fue con Alexandra Daddario?! o Michelle Rodriguez?! o...-

-GIZMO ERES UN ENFERMO!...ademas, Charlize Theron las destruye- Dijo Thunderlane mientras jugaba videojuegos, de la nada Discord entró todo mojado y un poco débil

-Discord...que fue?!- Preguntó Stellar

-F...fu...fue to...todo tan ra...rapi...rapido- Respondió Discord exhausto

-Quien lo hizo?!- Preguntó Stellar

-Fue...fue...Fluttershy- Respondió Discord

-No era la chica de cabello rosado?, pero si dijiste que es una ternura?!- Dijo Gizmo confundido

-Era...lo era, no...no se que le pasó, oh no...NO!- Discord empezó a alterarse darse cuenta de que Fluttershy ahora tenia su amuleto.

-Que es lo que sucede?!- Preguntó Thunderlane alterado

-Lo tiene, lo tiene!, tengo que regresar, DEMONIOS!-

Fluttershy había llegado a su casa, estaba más tranquila y sentía un alivio tremendo, además de haberle dado su merecido a Discord ahora tenía un collar nuevo. Se vio al espejo y el collar combinaba muy bien con su nuevo look, pasaron minutos y Fluttershy seguía viendo se al espejo, sintió un pequeño deja vu al recordar cuando Discord regresó y como lo golpeó, aún sentía un pequeño agujero en su corazón, la pobre aún lo extrañaba.

-CRASH!- Un Discord furioso irrumpió en su habitación rompiendo la ventana.

-Que haces aquí?!- Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa

-DEVUELVEMELO!- Dijo Discord acercándose a ella

-Que bien que mis padres aún no llegan porque ahora ya estarías muer...!-

-DAMELO!- Interrumpió Discord

-Ahora es mío, eres un completo idiota, no tendrás nunca tu collar, es mío para siempre!, dormiré con el, saldré con el y hasta me bañaré con el!- Fluttershy contestó de manera agresiva, mientras que Discord se sonrojaba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Fluttershy se bañaría con su amuleto.

-Eres un completo pervertido!- Fluttershy decidió golpear a Discord pero de la nada un fuerte rayó salió de su mano que golpeó a Discord.

Discord terminó en el piso desmayado, pasaron las horas... Fluttershy tuvo que esconderlo en el armario para que sus padres no lo encuentren.

-Uggh...donde...donde...donde estoy?- Al despertarse se encontró amarrado en una cama y con una fuerte herida en su frente.

-Aún sigues aquí- Respondió Fluttershy cruzada de brazos.

-Que me has hecho?!, mi cabeza me duele, que día es?!- Preguntó Discord al darse cuenta que era de día.

Fluttershy suspiró -Te has desmayado por tres días, hoy es Sábado, esta cosa no ha dejado de brillar desde entonces- Respondió Fluttershy sería.

-Sábado?!- Discord intentó moverse pero no funcionaba

-Mis padres trabajan todo el día, tenemos el día entero para que me aclares una cuantas cosas-

-Tenemos?!, eso no va a pasar!- Discord intentó escapar pero no funcionó

-Sólo ayúdame Discord, se honesto sólo por esta vez...si lo haces yo...yo te dejaré libre...en todos los sentidos, yo...yo dejaré que hagas lo que quieras con tu vida, me...me alejaré de ti...y te daré esta cosa-Fluttershy se veía triste y deprimida, Discord no respondió.

-Vamos Discord, se al menos honesto conmigo!, hazlo por...mi!, que no sientes culpa?!, me cambiaste...antes era buena y amable con todos, pero por ti me convertí en esto!- Fluttershy cogió a Discord por los hombros y lo empezó a agitar como un muñeco de trapo.

-Yo...tu?...es...es un maldito amuleto mágico!- Respondió Discord

-Que?...ma...mágico?!- Fluttershy frunció el ceño y le dio una fuerte bofetada, se fue de la habitación de brazos cruzados.

-Ahora que dije?!, Fluttershy no te vayas, no me dejes aquí!, por favor yo...yo te...te necesito- Ya era muy tarde, Discord estuvo amarrado por las siguientes cuatro horas.

-Que hora es demonios?!- Discord estaba muy aburrido, pero mantuvo silencio al sentir que Fluttershy volvía, al entrar el la vio con un cuchillo en la mano.


	15. Chapter 15

-No...no no no NO!, Flu...Fluttershy!, podemos hablarlo, te diré todo seré completamente honesto!, te contaré sobre el amuleto, las gemas, sobre mis amigos y...NO!- Discord cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

FIN.

凸(¬‿¬)凸

ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ

(' .' )

┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓  
┏ (.0. ) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓

('.')

( ﾟヮﾟ) (ﾟヮﾟ )

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ [GOLPEA/VOLTEA UNA MESA]

(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)㈇6

(っ＾▿＾)۶ㇲ4㇩5ㇲ6٩(˘◡˘ )

( ◑‿◑)ɔ┏㇯9-㇮8┑٩(^◡^ )

O̲ppa̲ (っ-̶●̃益●̶̃)っ ,︵‿ S̲t̲yl̲e̲

✍(◔◡◔)

-Discord estas bien?!-

-Tuve un sueño terrible en el que yo tenía poderes y en el que tu te cortabas el cabello y tomabas la apariencia de una gótica y me hacia novio de una chica llamada Sonata solo para darte celos y que...!-

-Lo hiciste sólo para darme celos?..., nada fue un sueño Discord-

-Oh...ya me di cuenta-

Los dos ya estaban más tranquilos, Fluttershy lo desamarró esperando a que Discord escape en el momento más inesperado, pero no ocurrió y el se sentó a su lado.

-Me lo dio un anciano, es muy antiguo y valioso, quería arreglar las cosas, pero me golpeaste el primer día cuando volví y me puse como un completo desquiciado, quería divertirme causando el caos, no sabía lo que hacía, el anciano también me dio un libro sobre un lugar mágico liderado por caballos o...eran ponies?, el punto es que había una cosa mitad dragón y mitad caballo con poderes y este amuleto es el único en...-

-Discord jura por todo lo bueno...que dices la vedad, si mientes yo...-

-Lo juro, confía en mi-

Eran las tres de la tarde su conversación había durado tres horas, hubieron muchos momentos incómodos, Discord estaba por irse pero Fluttershy lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo más- Dijo Fluttershy bruscamente

-Pero ya te dije todo, ademas aún no me devuelves mi amuleto- Dijo Discord

-No te lo voy a devolver, no eres nada responsable, lo voy a tener que conservar por el bien de la humanidad- Respondió Fluttershy seria.

-Desde cuando te importa la humanidad?, hasta dónde yo sabía tu habías "cambiado", ese amuleto es mío por derecho-

-La humanidad me importa desde que tengo memoria, y para tu información este "cambio" fue por tu culpa!- Respondió Fluttershy

-Mi culpa?!, ahora yo que hice?!- Preguntó Discord molesto

-No te hagas el tonto Discord!, tu sabes muy bien por que!- Respondió Fluttershy sonrojada

-No se de qué hablas!-

-ME GUSTAS!, ahora vete!- Fluttershy votó a Discord de su casa y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Discord no sabía que hacer molestarse por no tener su amuleto de vuelta o gritar de felicidad...

-Ehhh...Fluttershy podemos hablarlo!...yo...mejoraré...lo prometo!-

No hubo ninguna respuesta, Discord decidió volver a la lujosa casa nueva que Stellar había comprado, mientras seguía la ruta Discord se encontró con varios folletos con su cara con un título que decía "perdido el miércoles 13 recompensa 7 mil dólares" al leer más Discord encontró la dirección de la casa.

-Oh estos imbéciles...- Discord empezó a correr sin descanso alguno.

Al llegar no había nadie afuera, al entrar encontró a los tres imprimiendo más folletos.

-Discord donde estabas!- Gritó Gizmo

-Ah nada importante solo fui un ratito a recuperar mi amuleto y FLUTTERSHY ME RAPTÓ!, donde creen que estaba?!, no me fueron a buscar ustedes tienen las gemas ahora pueden defenderse!-

-Es que entramos en pánico y...-

-Y ahora me encuentro con folletos con mi cara y con esta dirección!, acaso son estúpidos?!, cualquiera de la escuela ve esos folletos le avisa a los demás y será nuestro fin!-

-Pero podemos...-

-Tengo que descansar un poco ustedes se encargan, ah me olvidé.., Fluttershy tiene mi amuleto así que cualquier día ella viene y nos mata- Sin decir algo más Discord fue a dormir a su habitación.

-Soy yo? o Discord estaba sonrojado- Dijo Thunderlane

-Mejor empezamos a sacar los folletos- Dijo Stellar mientras abría la puerta principal

Ya era tarde...

-Hola, esta Discord?- Preguntó un chico alto y robusto

-Ehhh no, si lo encuentra... ehhh solo llame al número, adiós- Stellar estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta..

-Oh lo olvidaba, si lo encuentran le dicen que su amigo Tyrek quería hablar con el-

-Ok, adiós-

Al día siguiente:

-Oye Daring, alguien esta buscando a Discord- Dijo Coco Pommel por el teléfono

-Enserio?!..- Respondió Daring Do sorprendida

-Sip, además ofrecen una recompensa de 7 mil dólares-

-Hay que decirle a los demás!-

-Ya lo colgué en el muro, con la imagen del folleto, tiene más de seis cientos likes, ya hice un grupo con todos agregados en el-

-Diles que hoy a las ocho de la noche en el parque estatal-

-Algo más?- Preguntó Coco Pommel

-Llama al grupo "Cacería de Discord"- Respondió Daring Do

-Me suena un poco cruel-

-Te parece cruel que alguien destruya toda una escuela?!-

-Si...pero todos hacemos errores-

-Sólo avísales-

-Nos vemos-

Fin de la llamada...

-117, 118, 119,...cuantos faltan?!- Preguntó Thunderlane impacientemente

-Cómo mil...- Respondió Gizmo aburrido

-Hay más de cien en el parque estatal- Dijo Stellar

-Esta aquí a la vuelta- Dijo Gizmo acelerando el paso

Minutos después...

-Cuanta gente hay por aquí?!- Dijo Stellar sorprendido

-Todos tienen un folleto- Dijo Thunderlane sorprendido

-Vienen por lo de la cacería de Discord?!- Preguntó una chica alta y de cabello esponjoso y amarillo.

-Ehhh...cacería?-

-Si, el ganador se lleva 7 mil dólares-

-7 mil dólares?-

-Que no es genial?, me llamo Adagio por sí acaso, tomen un folleto-

-Oh, gracias?- Respondió Stellar

Al recibir cada uno de los folletos Thunderlane al ver el suyo se dio cuenta que tenía un número marcado con lápiz labial, volteó y Adagio se fue dando una seña de "llámame".

-Tenemos que hacer algo!, quieren casar a Discord!- Dijo Stellar alterado

-Sólo es un decir, además tenemos la gemas- Respondió Gizmo

-Entonces que hacemos?, oye Thunderlane, Thunder?, Thunder!- Gritó Stellar

-Sigo vivo! sigo vivo!-

-Que es lo que te pasa?-

-Es que...creo que me enamoré- Respondió Thunderlane suspirando

-No es hora de enamorarse, verdad Gizmo?, Gizmo?. Gizmo?!- Gizmo esta stalkeando a Photo Finish

-Oh rayos...-

-Oye tu!- Dijo Daring Do

-Que?...- Respondió Stellar nervioso

-Que no eres el que estaba con Discord el otro día?!-

-Ehhh...no, creo que te confundiste-

-Y por no te eh visto en la escuela?- Preguntó Daring de manera sospechosa

-Es que soy nuevo...-

-Y por que estas aquí?-

-Yo y mis amigos vinimos por lo de...la recompensa! sí eso, además que odiamos mucho a ese tal Discord-

-Enserio?, pero si son nuevos-

-Es que el...quemó nuestra casa- Respondió Stellar nervioso

-Del 1 al 10, cuánto odias a Discord?- Preguntó Daring Do aún sospechosa

-Ehhh...11?- Respondió Stellar intentando dar una risa falsa

-Mmm...me caes bien, me llamo Daring Do, un gusto- Respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Me llamo Stellar Eclipse, pero sólo llámame Stellar-

-Por que no me acompañas, tengo un plan para atrapar a Discord, no conozco a nadie que odie a Discord como tu, quizás podríamos compartir el dinero-

-Ehhh no lo se, es que...-

-No te estaba preguntando, ahora ven!- Daring Do cogió de la mano bruscamente a Stellar

-Oh rayos...-

Mientras que Stellar era raptado por una chica, Thunderlane hablaba con Adagio y Gizmo stalkeaba a Photo Finish, Discord observaba a desde lejos.

-Me quieren matar..., necesito mi amuleto-

Discord corrió en dirección a casa de Fluttershy.

-Cacería de Discord, que es esto?- Se preguntó Fluttershy mirando su computadora.

-"Si quieres ganar 7 mil dólares, ven al parque estatal a las 8", le aviso a Discord?, creo que no-

De la nada el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar.

-Ya voy!- Fluttershy bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, no había nadie.

-Ja ja que graciosos!- Dijo Fluttershy molesta y de manera sarcástica

Al subir a su habitación...

-Discord?! qué haces aquí?!- Fluttershy estaba sorprendida al ver a Discord abriendo su armario y varios cajones

-Aquí estas!- Exclamó Discord mientras recuperaba su amuleto

-Dámelo!- Dijo Fluttershy molesta

-Fluttershy querida deberías esconder mejor tus cosas- Dijo Discord antes de saltar por la ventana.

-Vuelve aquí de inmediato!- Fluttershy se asomó a la ventana y vio a Discord corriendo

-No te escucho!- Respondió Discord de forma burlona

9 pm:

-Muy bien todos gracias por venir, ahora que estamos más organizados les explicaré!- Dijo Daring Do sobre una caja, todos le prestaron atención

-Si están aquí por los 7 mil dólares quédense, pero si sólo vienen a pasear pues no me presten atención!- Nadie había venido a pasear...

-Si que somos muchos..., como todos saben Discord nos a causado mucho daño, casi despiden a nuestra amada directora por su culpa además que casi mueren dos de nuestros compañeros, estas personas ofrecen 7 mil dólares por el, no se quiénes son y no me importa pero yo digo que se tiene que hacer justicia por todas las víctimas del terrible accidente de hace 5 meses- De la nada sale un protector y se muestran varias imágenes de la terrible bestia (Ahuizotl)

-Esta cosa ahora esta atrapada en una celda de máxima protección, no me den las gracias solo hago mi deber- El orgullo de Daring Do había llegado a un nuevo nivel, muchos ya estaban impacientes

-Al grano!- Gritó un chico

-La cosa es, yo misma eh puesto millones de cámaras en toda la ciudad y ya se en dónde se encuentra Discord en este preciso momento-

-Y en dónde está!- Gritó una chica

Daring saca una laptop de su mochila -Esta en...oh...esta a la vuelta de la esquina?!- Daring Do no dejaba de ver la pantalla

-El que lo atrapa primero se lleva el dinero...ahí se ven!- Gritó Daring Do empezando a correr

-Vamos Stellar!...- Antes de salir ella jaló de la camiseta de Stellar

Una turba enorme de personas sorprendió a Discord

-Diablos...- Discord volteó y vio a Fluttershy molesta yendo hacia su dirección, no tenía salida...izquierda o derecha, abajo o arriba?

-Cómo borraba memorias?, donde dejé el manual?!- Discord decidió correr hacia el centro comercial que estaba al frente

-Hay que separarnos!- Dijo Flash Sentry

-Eh no lo se ya es tarde, quizás mañana- Dijo Cheese Sandwich

Algunos se rindieron y se fueron, pero aún habían muchos que seguían corriendo

-Oye Stellar que crees que haces?!- Dijo Thunderlane molesto

-Nada, ella...ella vino a mi!- Respondió Stellar nervioso

-Que acaso esta loco?!, Discord se puede enojar!-

-Si ya lo se...eso es lápiz labial en tu rostro?!- Preguntó Stellar confundido

-Ehhh si conocí a alguien- Respondió Thunderlane sonrojado

-Que hay...- Saludó Gizmo

-Que fue con tu cara?!- Preguntó Thunder al ver una marca de una mano en su mejilla

-Ah eso...choqué con una maniquí- Respondió Gizmo nervioso

-Si claro...fue la chica de la cámara verdad?- Preguntó Stellar

-Ya me rindo!..si fue ella solo..se hace la difícil nada más, jeje- Respondió Gizmo dando una risa falsa

-Cómo sea tenemos que encontrar a Discord antes que los demás, hay que...-

-Ese es el espíritu!- Dijo Daring Do asustando a los tres

-Oh Daring que sorpresa, yo solo...- Stellar estaba muy nervioso

-Así que Discord quemó su casa eh?!-

-Eh si, soy Gizmo, esté es Thunderlane, Stellar nos a contado maravillas sobre ti, nosotros ya nos íbamos...- Saludó Gizmo llevandose a Thunder a otro lado

-Que haces?!-

-Haciéndole un favor a Stellar, hay que encontrar a Discord, Stellar la va a distraer-

-Seguro?-

-Claro que sí-

Empezaron a buscar por las tiendas de ropa, después cerca del cine, no lo encontraban por ningún lado.

-Por donde está?!- Gizmo estaba desesperado

-Que tal sí descubren que nosotros pusimos lo del folleto?!-

-Thunderlane no seas paranoico, nadie puede descubrirlo-

-Tu crees?, si alguien lo encuentra y va a nuestra casa, que pasaría?!-

-Ahora tienes un punto...al estacionamiento!-

Muchos se fueron, sólo quedaba Photo Finish, Flash Sentry, Rarity que por alguna razón había estado siguiendo a Fluttershy, Daring Do, los otros tres, las Dazzlings y de la nada aparece Tyrek y Crysalis...


End file.
